The boys school
by WatchMeWatchYou
Summary: Kagome has gotten in huge trouble in her old school, now she must go to an all boys private school. Will she be able to survive in the world of boys?
1. The Punishment

Hey I've thought of another story idea … yey

Hey I've thought of another story idea … yey! I've decided to start writing it before I forgot it! Don't worry to the other people who have started reading my other story, I'm still continuing it. And to the people who are reading this one it may take me longer to update because I want to finish the other one!! Okay hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1 the punishment.

Kagome sighed as she walked down the halls of her all girls' school, she hated it here. As she said to Sango before, it was a lesbian breeding ground. All the teachers were women, who were perverts; she swore that some of them had mustaches. Kagome walked to the office smiling to herself, she had been just called down there. She was smiling because it was probably her last day here. She was pretty sure she was either going to juvy or she got expelled. Kagome really couldn't care less what happened.

Kagome sat down in the secretary's office and waited to be called in. She smiled at the secretary, and she smiled back really nervous. Kagome sat there for about ten minutes before the secretary led her into the principal's office, but she stayed an arms length away from her. Kagome sighed, was everyone afraid that she was going to break their arms now? She stepped into the principal's office, and was surprised.

Sitting there was the principal and Kagome's mother (she wasn't surprised about those two), but then beside her mother was the principal from the all boys school a couple blocks away. "Please sit down", both the principals said together. Kagome sat down in the open chair and lounged there like nothing was wrong. She waited for one of the principals to talk first. It was Kagome's principal Kaede, (not sure if that's how you spell her name. if not I'll fix it later), who spoke first, "Kagome we are very disappointed by your actions, you have been in minor fights all the time, but we didn't see the need to do anything drastic because you are such a good student. But now you have just gone too far, you broke both of girl's arms, fractured a few ribs, fractured another one of her legs, and then you repeatedly kicked until she was screaming bloody murder and coughing up blood. This violet behavior cannot be tolerated and you must be punished this time".

"We decided not to send you to the juvenile delinquents hall because, such a promising young student going to waste there. I am hesitant to expel you because all the other schools you would go to wouldn't give you as good of academic education, but it is clear that you cannot remain in this school". Kagome looked at her blankly not really caring that she was being expelled; she was kind of hoping she would get to go to juvy, it sounded more interesting to go there instead of just being expelled.

Then the principal from the all boys school started talking, Kagome was wondering why he was here. "But in stead of sending you to one of those pubic schools, I've formed another plan. I've talked to the student council and they've agreed to it, there is only one other school that will give you the education you require, and is exactly the same as this one. You have a choice to either be expelled… or you can attend the all boys' school".

Kagome was shocked, she wasn't expecting this, she thought about it for a moment, and she would be with _all_ boys, no prissy little girls pissing her off. And maybe there would be _hot_ boys, oh this idea was sounding better and better as she thought it through. Everyone looked at her anxiously waiting for her answer. A sly smile popped up on her face, "Yes, I'll do it", then another idea popped up in her head, "Wait, I don't have to pretend to be a boy, like in that horrible movie She's the Man, right?" All the teachers just scoffed, "No you will be able to keep your gender. But you are expected to be mature about it, you are not aloud canoodling with boys (Kagome stifled a laugh about how he said canoodling), if you are caught doing so you will be kicked out of the school". The principal droned on and on about the rules, "You have a choice to wear your girl's uniform or the boys' typical uniform". Kagome laughed, "Oh I'll take the boys uniform, I've been trying to get rid of that slutty outfit for ever". Kaede frowned at Kagome as she said slutty outfit. They continued on talking it through, Kagome was to go and pack. She was starting the school tomorrow.

Once they got out of the room, Kagome's mom grabbed her arm. "Kagome your behavior absolutely unacceptable, your being kicked out of the school and it's only halfway through September. We'll talk about your punishment later!" Kagome groaned she thought she was getting off scot free, she thought her only punishment would be going to a boy's school, which wasn't really a punishment in her mind. Kagome walked into her room and saw Sango stranding there looking at her anxiously, "What happened?" Kagome let a lecherous smile pop onto her face, "I'm being sent to an all boys school". Sango gasped at her, "You almost kill someone and they reward you!" Kagome smiled at her friend. "Well I think I'm going to go beat someone to a bloody pulp and hope I'll be sent there to". Kagome laughed at her friend, "No since your marks are bad I think they just throw you into juvy. So don't beat anyone up, I don't think my poor Sango here could handle being gang raped". Sango laughed but then a scowl appeared on her face, "Will we still be able to hang out?" Kagome shrugged, "I'll call you if I'm aloud to and we'll figure everything out".

Sango helped Kagome pack up, then gave her a hug, "I'll miss you, you were the best roommate ever! Who knows who I'll be stuck with now, probably some nose picking geek!" Kagome laughed, "It's okay, you'll just have to be strong." Kagome led Sango out to where her mom was waiting and gave her another hug, "Bye, I'll try and call you when I get there". Kagome got in the car and started listening to her, IPod. She had Slipknot blaring when her mom yelled at her, "Can you turn that fucking death music down?! I'm trying to talk to you!" Kagome groaned turning down her music and got ready for yelling, by the time Kagome got to the school, she was grounded for a month, she wasn't aloud to leave her dorm, and her mom took all her CD's though Kagome was thankful that she forgot to take her IPod.

Her mom drove off and left Kagome standing there. Kagome looked around and pulled her hood op over her face. At the moment Kagome looked pretty sexless. She was wearing baggy jeans with skater shoes. She was also wearing a black baggy hoody so you couldn't tell she had breasts. Her hood covered most of her face in shadows so no one could really tell that she was a girl. She had been told by the principal that the boys hadn't been informed that there would be a girl staying in their school, so she decided to make sure no one could tell she was a girl as she walked to her room. "108, 109, 110… 111", she mumbled to herself as she found her room. She put the key that the principal had given her in the door, and turned it.

She expected a bigger mess when she got in; she was also informed that she would have a roommate, a _boy_ roommate. It was cleaner than she couldn't hoped it to be, there was some clothes strewn around and an open pizza box lying on the ground, and some garbage but other than that it was pretty clean. Kagome heard the shower going in the bathroom that was attached to their rooms. She assumed that, the person in the shower was her roommate. Kagome wondered if he knew that his roommate was a girl. The principal had told her that her roommate was a womanizer, so he she had to be careful. The only other room that had room was with a boy who hated any girl that moved, so the principal thought it was better to chance womanizing than murdering.

Kagome put her duffle bag on her bed, she pulled her IPod out and started blasting slipknot it her ears. She knew that it could be heard if someone came into the room. Kagome turned around and saw her roommate standing there, dripping wet, naked. Kagome screeched and turned way. She pulled out her earphones so she could hear him if he said anything. "Oh sorry man", her roommate said and step back into the washroom. Kagome realized that he didn't know she was a girl. Her roommate appeared out of the washroom but this time in a towel.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I had a roommate, I knew it was going to happen sometime but I didn't know you were here, sorry", he said and rooted through his clothes and pulled on some boxers. Kagome nodded and just looked at him. He looked back at her, "Oh the names Miroku, yours?... and can you take off that hood your creeping me out, I cant even say your face". Kagome sighed but took of her hood, Miroku's mouth fell open as he saw the beautiful girl standing in front of him. "What are you doing here? Are you my new roommate?" he asked to startled to make any moves on her.

"Ya, I got kicked out of my old one and they didn't want to send me to a crappy old public school so they sent my here", Kagome smiled at him, "Oh and my names Kagome". She held out her hand for him to shake but instead he grabbed it and kissed it, "Kagome?" Miroku asked with his eyes sparkling, "Would you do me the honor of baring my children?" Kagome just looked at him she wasn't very startled because she was expecting something like thing then she thought of something funny. "Sorry Miroku can't, I'm already baring someone else's child", Kagome said sweetly, and started rubbing her stomach.

Miroku's eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open again. Kagome started laughing her head from the look on his face and pulled her hand away, "God I was just joking, you should've seen your face though". Miroku recovered and decided to grab her ass. Kagome looked at him still not shocked, and then punched him in the face, really hard, "You do that again and I'll castrate you, then no one will ever bare you children". Miroku gulped, he wasn't sure if she was joking of not. He rubbed his face where she hit him and frowned, god that girl punches hard. "So um, why do you get kicked out of your school", Miroku asked, "Smoking? Drinking? Doing drugs? … Having sex in the girls washroom?" Kagome laughed, "If I was caught for having sex in the girls washroom I don't think they would send me here". Miroku's eyebrow arched, "I didn't saw you were having sex with a guy". Kagome glared at him, "Wow you're such a pervert, but no none of those reasons are why I got sent here. A girl pissed me off, and I broke both her arms, fractured her leg and a couple of her ribs. Then I kicked her in the stomach until she started throwing up blood… sadly enough I didn't kill her". Miroku started laughing he thought it was a joke, "No seriously tell me what you did".

Kagome looked totally serious, "I did what I just told you, not even kidding, I have to take an anger management class". Miroku who realized how serious she was asked to see her schedule to make sure she wasn't lying. But there it was anger management class sixth period. Then Miroku laughed. "What?" Kagome asked him frowning. "I feel bad for you; you have anger management at the same time as Inuyasha!" Kagome stilled frowned at him, "Why is that so bad?"

"Because he hates every girl in the world, he'll probably try to kill you".

"Well if he tries to kill me I'll kill him first". Miroku had no doubt that this girl could hold her own against Inuyasha. "They were going to put me in his room instead of yours, but then they thought that they like womanizing instead of murdering." Miroku smiled at that, he was happy that Kagome was his roommate; he was going to try to win her over.

"Come on", Miroku said, "I'm going to show you around". Kagome looked at herself, "Hold on, I need to change my sweater, and I want to brush my hair. Why is it so goddamn hot in here?" Miroku just shrugged as he watched her take off her hoody. Miroku kept gaping at her rack, she was huge! Kagome looked at him, "keep your eyes to yourself Miroku if you want to keep them in your head." Miroku tore his eyes away from her. She pulled on another sweater but this time it was a zip up, and she zipped it up to just below her breasts. She quickly brushed her hair, "Okay I'm ready, let's go". Miroku nodded having a hard time keeping his eyes away from her boobs. Miroku walked into the hall with her behind him. Once they got in the hall he hooked his arm through hers, Kagome didn't really care so she didn't protest. All the boys that saw her were gaping, and Kagome was starting to get angry. "Would you please stop fucking staring at me, I'm not an alien!" she shouted at them and they looked away. They were passing by dorms when Miroku came to a sudden stop, "Hey this is Inuyasha's room, I want you to meet him, he's one of my best friends". Kagome looked at him, "I thought you said he hated anyone with breasts… wait is he gay?" Miroku laughed and shook his head, "No he's not gay and she's going to have to get used to you sooner or later."

Miroku open Inuyasha's door, and walked in with Kagome. She gasped when she saw him, he had long silver hair, and two cute puppy ears on top. He looked up when he heard them come in and scowled, "How many times do I have to tell you? STOP BRINGING YOUR FUCKING WHORES INTO MY ROOM!" Kagome scowled at him, "I'm not a fucking whore, and I live here now!" Inuyasha looked up surprised, "You live here…. And you're a girl?? Kagome smirked, "No, I'm a fucking transvestite, I'm actually a man dressed as a woman. Of course I'm a girl you idiot."

"Why the hell are you here, this is a _boys _school?"

Then Miroku interrupted, "She's here because she has anger management and she almost killed a girl, then got kicked out of her school, but own principal brought her here". Inuyasha glowered at both of them. "Now come on and show her around with me", Miroku said, "Since I've never been to anger management class I don't know where it is". Inuyasha groaned but stood up, and started walking Kagome and Miroku followed him. Kagome looked behind her and saw a group of boys following them and drooling after her.

"Can you guys stop following me like fucking stalkers, and go get lives", Kagome shouted back at them, but they paid no attention. Kagome was thinking of yelling for them to take a picture it lasted longer, but she was afraid they would actually take out cameras. They were still following them when they got the anger management room but the group of boys was growing. Kagome sighed thinking of finding a knife to throw at them… That should scare them away. But she gave that thought up, if she killed someone then she'd be kicked out, and probably gang banged in prison.

"This", Inuyasha gestured to the room, "Is anger management". The door was open so Kagome looked inside, and laughed. There were some chairs going in a circle, "this looks more like alcoholics anonymous than anger management". Miroku laughed too, and Inuyasha let out a small chuckle. He was starting to think he could learn to like this girl. They continued on showing Kagome were her classes were. She found out that most of her classes were with Miroku and Inuyasha. He seemed to be warming up to her already and she was pleased about that. Kagome couldn't help herself to stare at his beautiful golden eyes. When ever he caught her she'd pretend she was looking at something else.

"What room are you staying in?" Inuyasha asked her as they were walking back to their rooms. Kagome looked over at Miroku, "With the pervert over there". Inuyasha started to laugh, "A word of advice, don't fall asleep before he does, or you might wake up and not be very happy". Miroku glared at Inuyasha, "I would do no such thing!" His arm snaked around her waist and Kagome glared at him, "What did I say about castrating you?" Miroku's eyes widened and he removed his arms from her waist. Inuyasha smirked, this girl new how to handle herself. They all walked to Miroku's room and Kagome's group of stalkers groaned as she disappeared from view.

Inuyasha walked over to Miroku's bed and sat down, and Kagome went into her bag to grab the speakers for her IPod and plugged them into her IPod. Inuyasha looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"Putting on some music".

"Ah no, I don't want to listen to some girls shit". Kagome glared at him, "My music is probably better than the music that you listen to, and I was going to let you choose what you wanted to listen to but since your being an ass I get to choose". Kagome sighed and turned on slipknot, and relaxed listening to the screaming. Kagome looked up to see Miroku and Inuyasha staring at her. "What? Is it to hardcore for you?" Kagome asked teasingly. Miroku shook his head recovering before Inuyasha did, "No, it's just we've never met a girl who liked the same music as us". Kagome smiled, "Well now you have". They sat there listening to music for a while but Miroku started talking. "Why did you beat the shit out of that girl?" Kagome sighed she knew this was coming soon, "Well it was a whole bunch of little things mostly but they accumulated into a big thing. First she was always telling lies about me and saying that I was a whore and I would sneak over to this school at night then fuck every guy I saw. Then After that she decided that I was a lesbian, and that I came on to her in the showers. Then she said me and Sango were lesbian lovers." The guys stared at her, "That's it and you beat the shit out of?" Kagome shrugged "She did more things but I can't really think of them, and other than that everyone hated her and she was extremely irritating. Then she bitch slapped Sango in the ace and I got pissed off and almost killed her. She was a bitch and I still don't feel at all guilty about it. Plus if I knew beating the shit out of her would've gotten me here, I would've done it sooner. That school was a bloody mass of lesbian breeding, why else would they put everyone in slutty outfits and lock girls in the school for so long. I mean some of the teachers have mustaches and their fucking woman for god's sake".

Both Inuyasha and Miroku laughed after she finished. Kagome was definitely someone Inuyasha could get used to. By the end of the night and they had to go back to their rooms, all of them were talking like they were old friends. Inuyasha left as the bell rang and went back to his room. Kagome laid down on her bed and looked over at Miroku who was lying on his, "Can you sleep with the music on?" Miroku nodded, then started to fall asleep. Once Kagome was sure that he was asleep she went into the bathroom and changed. She realized there was no lock on the bathroom door, and she didn't trust Miroku not to peek. Kagome decided to take a shower instead and after she was finished she went to bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sorry the chapters are going to be short for this story cause I don't feel like writing long ones!!

Hope you liked!


	2. Wet Dog

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!

Chapter 2

Kagome woke up to a pillow being thrown in her face; she groaned and threw it back at Miroku. "Get your lazy ass up, you're going to be late". Kagome groaned and rolled over, falling onto the floor. She looked up at Miroku who was grinning at her, "You look like you've been electrocuted".

"What?" she asked. "Your hair", Miroku said pointing to her head. Kagome groaned again as she realized that if she didn't blow dry her hair and went to bed with her hair wet her hair got all curly and frizzy. She stood up and walked into the washroom with a brush in her hand. When she came out her hair looked a little better, but it was still really curly. Miroku laughed and her and grabbed his clothes and went into the washroom to change into his school uniform. Kagome still didn't have a guys uniform so she was forced to wear her old girls uniform. Once she changed she walked out of the bathroom and Miroku's eyes almost popped out of her head. "I told you this outfit was slutty", she muttered, "That school was full of bloody pervs". Miroku's eyes were on her legs, her skirt only went half way down her thighs. Her shirt was also very slutty; it showed a lot of her cleavage.

"Stop staring at me you bloody pervert", Kagome glared at him. Miroku tried to tear his eyes away. Kagome sighed then realized that if she walked down the hallway in this skirt there would be guys trying to look up it. She sighed and bent over, searching through her bag for a pair of short shorts. She found some and pulled them on. She looked in the mirror and saw her hair, it looked like she got a really bad perm, and she forgot to bring her hair straightener.

Miroku laughed at her as she was trying to fix her hair, "Come on, it's not that bad, plus no one with be looking at hair with that slutty school girl outfit you've got on". Kagome glared at him but walked out the door. A big group of boys were waiting outside their room. Kagome groaned as all the guys whistled, "Will you fuck off before I have to beat the shit out of you all". Miroku looked around at the boys, "She'll do it you know, I'd be frightened if I were you".

The guys still ignored him and watched her started to walk through, some of the boys thought it would be funny to try and grope her. Kagome's eyes widened and she stared all of them down. Once the boys started groping her, she started leaving a path of destruction as she walked through them. Once she got past the group of boys she looked behind her, there was a line of boys lying on the ground groaning, "How said is that, all those boys being beaten up by one measly girl", Kagome laughed at them and the ones who didn't get hit by her laughed too.

Miroku followed her, and laughed, she was still fuming about being groped by so many guys. She felt pretty violated, but she didn't let it show. Miroku walked in the opposite direction of their class, "Where are we going", she asked. "Inuyasha's, we have to take him up or else he'll never wake up", Miroku said. They knocked on his door, but there was no answer. Miroku assumed he was asleep, and walked in. Just as they walked in Inuyasha walked out of the washroom, with a towel around his waist. His silver hair was dripping, and his pale abs were showing.

Kagome stared at him and blushed realizing she was gawking; she looked down at the floor still blushing. Inuyasha arched his eyebrow at her, "Nice outfit you got there, are you going out for Halloween as a slutty school girl?" Kagome glared at him, "No, but I could say the same for your outfit there. Are you going for the wet dog look?" Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what she had just said, sometimes she blurted things out when she got mad.

Inuyasha gave her a look of hatred. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to say that. I'm so sorry", Kagome stared at him apologetically. He still looked really mad, "Get out, I need to get dressed!" Inuyasha glared at her, and they backed out of the room. "What the fuck is wrong with you", Miroku asked once they were out of the room. "I don't know I really didn't mean to say that. Arg I'm such an idiot, I can't believe I said that, he just got me mad I really didn't mean to say that", Kagome said looking horrified.

"You know Inuyasha probably isn't going to talk to you for the rest of the day, maybe longer", Miroku sighed, "And I thought you were getting him out of his hatred towards girls". Inuyasha came out of the room and glared at Kagome who at the moment looked really ashamed. He stalked off towards they're first class and Miroku and Kagome followed after him. Kagome was really mad at herself for saying those things to him.

Their first class was math, it was really boring, and their teacher kept trying to look up her skirt, Kagome was really happy that she put shorts on underneath. The whole class was trying to look up her skirt, well except Inuyasha who was still pretty pissed at her.

The class went by really fast, but Kagome wasn't looking forward to the next class, it was French, she really hated French, even though she was good at it.

The French teacher was an ugly old fat man named Mr. Grouch, and he lived up to his name, he had an angry look the whole class. It went by really slow and probably even slower than it normally would because Inuyasha was is this class but Miroku wasn't. So she really had no one to talk to. Well that's not really true because if she talked to any guy they would probably respond happily; the only thing she was afraid of was that she might get more admirers. The only thing she had to do was to watch Inuyasha glare at her, which was starting to get boring.

Kagome heard the clock tick as each second slowly went by. She was ready to scream at the clock to hurry up, but then she knew everyone would think she was crazy. But if people thought she was crazy then they would probably stop following her around. She started seriously considering screaming at the clock when the bell rang. She jumped up and rushed out the door. God she was happy to get out of the room. The air felt so stall and nothing was moving except for the breathe of the boys in the room.

Kagome looked at her schedule and saw that she had combat class. She was happy about it; she thought it would be a good way to let off some steam. She was happy that Miroku would be there but unhappy that Inuyasha would be too. She went over to the gym were their combat class was and saw all the guys gawking at her; this was starting to get even more annoying than at the beginning. She was ready to beat the shit out of someone again. She walked into the class and everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. They didn't think she could fight.

She smiled at them, the teacher gave her a weird look too, and he also didn't think she could fight. The gym teacher came up to her, "Um, Kagome, we are doing hand to hand combat today… since we have no other girls I think you should just sit this one out". Kagome looked at him shocked, she knew that he didn't think she could fight but she didn't think he'd go so far as to tell her to sit this one out. "Um, I think I'm fine, I can handle myself", Kagome said almost snarling. The teacher just looked at her, "Okay well fine, you can go against Hojo first since he's easier to beat". Kagome looked at him, "Why don't you just not worry about my and put me up against someone who actually will challenge me." The teacher looked at her again, he was kind of getting mad at her for being so snarky, "Fine, why don't you go against Kouga, he's the second strongest fighter in the class". The gym teacher wanted to see her lose, because he was getting pissed off, Kagome smirked at him and then walked away to change. Their was a girls change room just in case any girls came for a tournament.

She changed into her sweat pants, and a baggy t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a pony tail, and walked out. Kagome watched as the gym teacher told pairs to fight, she watched the moves and memorized them. Kagome was one of the last people to go and when Kouga heard he'd been paired up with a girl he was outraged. "Why the hell am I the one who has to be paired up with a weak little girl?" Kouga snarled. Kagome glared at him, "Shut the fuck up I'm stronger than you think!" Kagome and Kouga geared up and stood in the middle of the gym. "Kouga", the gym teacher called out, "You cannot use any of your demon strength". Kouga sighed and nodded. The gym teacher blew the whistle around his neck signaling them to start.

Kouga and Kagome circled each other, looking for a weakness in each other. Kagome saw Kouga get distracted by her breasts, and sprung at him. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and in his surprised tackled him down. She pinned him down and had her hands on his wrists. "Not so weak now", Kagome muttered at him. Kouga smirked and wrapped his legs around her stomach flipping her over onto her back. He was straddling her waist, "I bet you like this position eh?"

"You wish", Kagome spat at him, she already hated him, he was so cocky. She freed one of her arms and punched him in the stomach hard. He gasped and got of her, he wasn't expecting her to punch him in the stomach so he didn't clench his stomach muscles. Kagome sprang back and started circling him again. Kouga didn't wait for her and he sprang at her thing time, Kagome ducked and swung a punch at his stomach again. He was ready this time and grabbed her wrist, he flipped her over and she landed on her back.

The breath wheezed out of her lungs as she hit the ground hard. Even though she had the breath knocked out of her, she got up. She shook her head trying to recover from the wind being knocked out of her. She charged at Kouga and swung her legs hooking them around his, and tripped him. Since she was still standing she put her foot to Kouga's neck and pressed slightly against his throat. The coach blew the whistle declaring Kagome as the winner.

Everyone was looking at Kagome like she had grown another head. Miroku went up to her, "Holy shit Kagome, no one besides Inuyasha has ever beaten Kouga in hand to hand combat". Kagome just shrugged, "It was nothing, he was just distracted by my breasts". Miroku smiled, "Kagome dear, I think everyone was distracted by your breasts!" Kagome scowled at him and smacked him upside the head, "Stop being such a pervert or you'll never get a girlfriend". Miroku sighed and started walking over to Inuyasha with Kagome in tow. Inuyasha gave Kagome a look of amazement, holy crap she must be fucking strong to be able to beat him.

Then he remembered what she said this morning and scowled at her. Kagome gave him a murderous glare, and he almost shuddered, he was starting to feel sorry for the girl she had beaten up. The gym teacher had told them to hit the showers, he walked up to Kagome before she went into the change room. "Good work out there", he said, "I under estimated you and I'm sorry for that, but I would like you to consider joining the after school combat club." Kagome nodded not sure if she really wanted to join the club, "I'll think about it", she mumbled and walked into the change room. She striped down to her bra and underwear, when she suddenly felt like she was being watched. She looked around; not seeing anyone she shrugged to herself and thought she was just imagining things

"Miroku", yelled the gym teacher, "Get the hell away from the girls change room before I beat the crap out of you." Kagome yelped as she saw a crack in the door with eyes peering in. Kagome quickly rushed and grabbed a towel, she ran out of the change room with the towel wrapped around her. "Miroku you fucking hentai", Kagome screamed while she punched him in the face. She started smacking him in the head with her fist. "You god damn fucking hentai, you are going to die a very slow and painful death!" She was repeatedly hitting him and kicking him. Everyone was staring at the scene in front of them, well mostly the girl in the really short towel. Inuyasha was the first person to regain his senses and realized she was probably going to kill Miroku. He ran over there and grabbed a hold of her pulling her off Miroku. Everybody gasped as her towel slipped a little bit off her revealing her bra, and a heaving chest.

Kagome watched as Miroku tried to crawl away, "Ah Miroku you're in for a world of pain when we get back to our dorm room".

"If that was pain then what is?" asked Miroku groaning on the ground. "Oh you don't know what pain is, that was nothing", Kagome said smirking. All the boys were still staring at her now exposed bra and drooling. Kagome looked around realizing this, "Wow it's like they've never seen a bra before". Inuyasha smirked when realizing she was talking to him. "Most of them probably haven't seen a bra on a girl before." Kagome laughed. "You should probably go back into the change room, before you start getting attacked by drooling boys". Kagome smiled then stalked back into the charge room shouting back to Miroku, "This isn't over you pervert." Miroku shuddered on the ground. Inuyasha laughed, "Isn't this your best fantasy? Being attacked by a half naked girl". Miroku groaned, "Ya but in that fantasy it doesn't involve me being beaten half to death". Inuyasha pulled Miroku up from the ground.

Kagome locked the door behind her as got into the change room, she was hoping that Miroku being beaten by her scared them away from trying to peek at her as she showered, but just in case she locked the door. She washed her body quickly and dried her hair with a towel. She pulled on her clothes and walked out as if nothing had happened; everyone was cringing as she passed by them hoping she wouldn't beat them next. Miroku was leaning against the wall and Kagome glared at him.

He smiled, Kagome noticed that he must've recovered from her beating before. "Hey Kagome", Miroku said boldly, "I know why you beat me up before". Kagome shook her head at him, "I'm glad you finally got it through you dumb head to realize why you were beaten up, and if you do it again I will beat you so hard you can't even walk". Miroku laughed, "No that's not the reason you beat me up, the reason is that you find me so attractive that you had to jump me". Kagome glared at him, "You wanna die?" She had a death glint in her eyes so Miroku just stepped back and shook his head, "I was just joking god, Kags".

"Kags?" she questioned him. Miroku just shrugged started walking. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked. "It's lunch time", Miroku said and gestured for her to follow. She sighed and followed him. They went into the line and started picking out there food. Kagome just grabbed an apple and followed Miroku to the table they were sitting at. None of the other food looked appealing to her. They sat down with Inuyasha at a table, and Kagome watched as Inuyasha dug into his ramen, and Miroku take a big bite of his hamburger.

They looked like pigs, and Kagome almost lost her appetite, she bit into her apple and almost hurled. The whole thing was bruised! "Arg", she shouted and spat her apple out onto the floor, not bothering to find a napkin or going to a garbage can. Inuyasha looked at her, "What, are you becoming anorexic on us?" Kagome glared and threw her rotten apple at him. "huh, and you wonder why your in anger management class?" Kagome glared again, "Oh so the almighty Inuyasha has no flaws, what about the anger management class you share with me?"

"What you're with me at the same time?" Inuyasha looked like he was going to choke. Kagome gave him the sweetest smile she could manage and nodded. Inuyasha groaned and smacked his head against the table a couple times. "Oh am I so bad, that you can't handle being in the same class as me any more?" Kagome said but deep inside she really wanted to know if she was unbearable. Inuyasha glared at her, "Yes you are that bad, now stop talking to me, it annoys me!" Kagome sighed, "Oh my dear Inuyasha you have just made a grave mistake telling me that my voice annoys you, because now I will never shut up and you will be annoyed whenever I see you. My conquest to annoy you is at a start!" Kagome went to the other side of the table and started talking his ear off, really loud. She was droning on and on about nothing that really mattered when Inuyasha got really pissed. Inuyasha who had his head on the table the whole time she was talking, raised his head, and put his hand up as if he was about to slap her.

"Kagome, if you don't shut the fuck up I swear I'm going to slap you in the face", he snarled at her. Kagome looked at him unafraid, isn't she clicked her tongue at him, "Naughty Inuyasha, you know hitting a girl will get you in trouble". Kagome smiled at him still unafraid. "And plus, I'm not afraid to get hit, especially by someone like you how gets mad just because someone keeps talking to him", Kagome said darkly. "Fuck off", Inuyasha snarled at her and moved over to the other side of the table beside Miroku who was watching the two with fascination.

"Oh you couldn't stand me so you had to go hide beside Miroku", Kagome smirked at Inuyasha, "Oh yes I forgot that you hated girls, so are you just going to go gay or are you going to turn into a priest and never have sex with anyone?" Inuyasha growled and walked off not finishing his lunch. He was ready to stab Kagome. Miroku looked at Kagome from the other side of the table, "I really wish you wouldn't do that, your just firing up his hatred for girls". Kagome shrugged, "Not my problem." Miroku looked at her and then continued eating his lunch. The bell rang that said lunch was over and Miroku threw out the rest of his lunch.

"Do we get a break for lunch?" Kagome asked. Miroku shook his head. "Why not?", Kagome demanded.

"Because if we got an hour break for lunch, then we would get off an hour later, didn't you realize that we get off school before the girls".

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense". Miroku and Kagome walked out of the cafeteria and went to the English class. Just like the other classes it was boring, nothing really happened, everything the teacher was lecturing about Kagome already knew, so she just sat there zoning out thinking about things. Usually she let her mind wander and think about how Inuyasha looked standing there in just a towel, then started thinking about how hot he was. She was disgusted at herself for thinking that, but she couldn't deny how sexy he was, but he still was an asshole.

The English class went by fast because Kagome was dreading the class that would take place in an hour. The next class she went in was art, but she sucked at it. All her drawings looked like they were drawn with a stick. That class went by more slowly but soon enough it was time for her anger management class. Kagome sighed as she saw all the boys ogling her as she walked by. She made her way to her anger management class, and opened the door. Everyone looked at her. "Ah you must be Kagome", a person who Kagome assumed was the teacher, "Come in."

Kagome stood in the doorway for a second not really ready to go in their and address her problems. But Fuck it she thought to herself and walked in. Closing the door behind her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay yet another chapter, hope you liked!! :) Review please (Or I may just have to cry)


	3. Anger Managment

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 3

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she walked into the classroom, she didn't look to happy about being here, then again, no one here looked happy to be here. Kagome mentally groaned as she realized she had to sit next to Inuyasha, this class was going to be bad enough, but having to sit beside him would make it worse. The teacher started talking to them about ways to control their anger, just the easy ways like counting to ten, and walking away. Kagome sighed as she listened to him talk, she'd already learned all these things in kindergarten, and they didn't help her then either. "Is anyone willing to discuss why they think they have anger problems?" Kagome smiled and raised her hand the teacher pointed to her because she was the only one with their hand up. "I personally don't think I have anger problems, I mean who doesn't want to sometimes break people's arms? My only problem is that I will actually break someone's arms if they piss me off enough. And that's still not really _my_ anger problem; it's the person's problem that is dumb enough to piss me off". The boys that were in the circle chuckled all of them except for Inuyasha.

The teacher sighed, "I didn't ask you to tell us why you think you don't have anger problems, I asked you why you think you _do. _Now would you please tell us why you think you get angry all the time". Kagome knew perfectly well why she was so angry, but she wasn't going to share it with these people she didn't even know. "Pass", Kagome said and leaned back in her chair crossing her arms. Inuyasha who was beside her decided to talk. "You know why I think I have anger problems? I think it's because of how god damn annoying girls are, and they think they can do no wrong when their always living in sin. They think they can rule the world with out having to do a thing!"

Kagome just tsked at him, "No, I don't think that qualifies as anger problems. I think you just have _relationship_ problems, and you need to stop whining and realize that even though _one_ girl screwed you over doesn't mean_ all _the girls will".

"Fuck you", Inuyasha snarled in a knee jerk reaction. Kagome smiled, "Since we resolved the core of his anger problems now can we move on to someone more interesting?" Inuyasha glared at Kagome but didn't say anything. Both of them just sat there for the rest of the class not talking. Both of them had nothing more to say. The bell rang and every one walked out of the class rooms. Inuyasha started walking away from Kagome when she grabbed out and held his sleeve. "Inuyasha wait", Kagome said sighing, she could believe she was about to apologize to him. "What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha said glaring at her.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said this morning and all my comments today, but you know what. You need to stop being a jerk and get your head out of your ass because even though you've been screwed over by a girl or maybe more I don't know. But what I'm saying is, that my hearts been crushing a lot of times by men, but I still don't take it out on all of the guys around me. I don't think that every guy around me is a total scumbag. You can't just give up on the opposite sex just because you've gotten hurt. If you look hard enough then you might find out some of us are half decent". Kagome let go of his sleeved and winked at him, while walking away.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded; did she just wink at me? He asked himself and started walking towards, and she was actually apologizing! Inuyasha shook his head and walked towards his room to get changed back into his regular clothes. He wore some baggy black jeans and a red t-shirt. Then he went over to Miroku's room to find Kagome scowling at Miroku and she had black nail polish all over her left hand.

"You dumbass, you can't even paint someone's nails without getting it wrong", Kagome said still glowering at him, "Thank god I have some nail polish remover". Inuyasha laughed, "Wow such a typical girl, painting her nails". Kagome glowered at Inuyasha while she fished some nail polish remover out of her bag, "Ya well I _am _a girl, and Mr.Slavey (slave-e I don't know how to spell) over there can't even paint my left hand!"

"Well to be far, he did paint you left _hand _just not the nails", Inuyasha said with a smirk, "And why did you call him Mr.Slavey?" Kagome smiled, "Oh I've decided he has to be my slave for a week because he saw me in the change room. He agreed to it because s he doesn't want to be beaten to a bloody pulp".

Inuyasha laughed and watched Kagome take the nail polish off her hand, she wasn't sure if he wanted to forgive her. He knew he wasn't ready to forgive, all the girls but maybe he could start with one. Inuyasha walked into the room, because the whole time he was standing in the doorway, and sat in on the floor in between both the beds. "Hey I heard that I'm supposed to get a new room mate", Inuyasha said, well actually more like sulked. "Who?" both Miroku and Kagome asked. "Some guy named Naroku."

Kagome stiffened when she heard the name, no it's probably someone else with the same name, she tried to convince herself. Both the guys both saw what happened, "Do you know him?" they asked, confused by her reaction.

"Erm, I don't know. It's probably someone with the same name", Kagome just brushed it off, "Inuyasha? Will you paint the nails on my left hand since my slave over there is too physically handicapped to do anything right?" Inuyasha sighed but did go over and started painting her nails; she guess that meant that he had forgiven her. "Hey do we have a phone in here?" Kagome asked. Miroku pulled one out from under his bed, "Here, why do you want it?"

"Oh I want to phone my friend Sango", Kagome said, "She said she wanted all the details about this place." Kagome dialed the number to the school and asked for Sango's room and they patched her through. "Sango", Kagome said almost squealing with joy. "Oh my god Kagome!" Sango screamed at the other end, Kagome had to hold the phone away from her ear. Kagome told her about the school. "Hey come over and meet my friends", Kagome said really excited. Miroku cleared his throat after she said that, "Um we're not aloud girls here". Kagome looked at him , "Well I'm a girl and I'm here, and from what I heard yesterday, you bring whores here all the time!" Miroku shrugged, "I sneak them in".

"Well if you can sneak them in then we can sneak Sango in", Kagome said then to Sango, "Okay come to the front of the school we'll meet you there". Kagome listen to what Sango said on the other end of the phone.

"Are any of my friends hot?" Kagome said louder than usual so that Miroku and Inuyasha could hear her loudly, "Hmmm, not really, but maybe you'll find one attractive… BYE!" She hung up the phone and smirked at Inuyasha and Miroku who were glowering at her. "What?" she asked innocently. "I'm not going down unless you admit I'm hot", Miroku said. Kagome just smirked, "Nope, I guess I can bring her in myself… wait are you guys aloud to bring guy friends from other schools in here?" They nodded, "Okay well I'm a girl, and I should be able to bring my friends up here too!" Then Kagome walked out of the room and ran to the front of the school waiting for Sango. She got there in about three minutes. "Sango", Kagome yelled hugging her, "Come on and I'll show you my room." Kagome and Sango walked through the main hall with guys gawking at them until they had to turn off onto another corridor that led to her room. Kagome opened the door and Miroku and Inuyasha were standing. Miroku's eyes almost fell out of his head. He ran up to Sango, "Will you bare my children?" Sango wasn't surprised that he did thing because Kagome had all ready told her what he would do. Sango just wacked him up side the head. And walked over to Kagome's bed, and sat down. "That's Miroku, and that's Inuyasha", Kagome said pointing to each guy. Inuyasha mumbled a hello, and Miroku didn't say anything because he was drooling too much.

"So how's Yumi", Kagome asked Sango with a smirk. Sango laughed, "I haven't heard anything, she's still in the hospital. After the beating you gave her I'd be surprised if she was out of there in a month". Kagome just smiled but was thinking it sucked that she didn't kill her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome when she said Yumi, he dated her for about a month but she cheated on him. Miroku sighed but then he came up with an idea, "Who wants to play truth or dare?" The three other people in the room shrugged and they all sat down in a circle. "Ok, since I had the idea, I get to choose who goes first", Miroku said, Kagome truth or dare?" Kagome sighed, "Truth."

"Ummm, do you think Inuyasha's sexy?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. Kagome started to blush, "Uh, ya". Inuyasha smirked and Kagome glared. "Inuyasha? Truth or Dare", Kagome said smirking. "Dare", he said smirking back.

"I dare you to grope Miroku". Kagome laughed at the horrified expressions on Miroku's and Inuyasha's faces. Miroku shock his head as Inuyasha started going towards him. "Ahhhhh", Miroku screamed trying to run away from Inuyasha but Inuyasha caught him and groped him. The both jumped away from each other and Inuyasha started screaming and ran to the wash room to wash his hands. When he came back he sat as far away from Miroku as he could. Both Sango and Kagome were laughing really hard. "Sango, truth or dare?" Inuyasha muttered darkly. "Dare", she replied.

"I dare you to make out with Miroku for a minute, tongues involved". Sango almost screamed, "No way!" Kagome smiled, "Oh do you want me to bug you about chickening out on a dare for the rest of your life?" Sango sighed and started moving towards Miroku who was smiling. She pressed her lips against his but he was the one who had to start making out with her, they made out for a minute and Sango pulled away red faced, and Miroku was grinning. "Truth or dare Kagome?"

"Dare".

"Dare you to grab Inuyasha's ass and start making out with him for two minutes". Kagome stood up and Inuyasha did to, she did the dare without hesitation and sat down. The game continued on like that for half an hour. "Truth or dare, Kagome?" Miroku asked. "Truth"

"Are you a virgin?"

Kagome bit her lip but she would always tell the truth for this even if she didn't want to, "No". Everyone gaped at her even Sango her best friend didn't know she wasn't a virgin. "What?" they exclaimed. Kagome was starting to get pissed off. "I didn't think you'd even let a guy go that far", Sango said, but she accidentally made it sound like Kagome was a slut.

"I didn't _let _him", she snarled getting pissed off, she pressed her hand against her mouth realizing what she said. She always tended to say things she didn't want people to know when she got mad. They all stared at her, Kagome who really didn't want to deal with them, and was sitting beside the bathroom, quickly stood up and went in closing the door behind her. She had forgotten that the door had no lock on it. Kagome pressed herself against the door and braced her feet against the bottom of the sink so no one could get in.

"What the hell do you mean you didn't let him?" shouted Inuyasha through the door, knowing very well he could push the door down easily but decided not to. "Exactly how it sounded", Kagome yelled back tired of lying. She heard gasps of shock on the other side of the door. "Kagome can I please come in?" Sango pleaded on the other side of the door. "No", Kagome said back, "I just wont to left alone for a minute, I'll be okay. Just please let me think." Kagome sighed as she lost herself in the memory she had suppressed long ago.

She had lived in another town, and she was searching for anything to get in trouble. To just get a little attention from her mom. She was walking down the street when she saw a guy about the same age as her, leaning against the wall of a building smoking. She knew her mother would hate him. "Hey", he said as she was starting to walk by. Usually Kagome would just walk by, but a thought popped into her mind. "Hey", Kagome said, "Can I have a smoke?" The boy took out his cigarettes and handed her one and lit it.

Kagome had never smoked before but when ever she saw someone smoking it just smelt so good. She took a drag, and was surprised she wasn't coughing. It didn't taste bad, and she enjoyed the way the smoke filled her lungs. Kagome leaned against the wall next the boy and realized her was a half demon. "What's your name", he asked. "Kagome. Yours?"

"Naroku". They stood there smoking for a while and Naroku asked for her phone number. Kagome gave it to him, it would be a good way to piss off her mom, and plus he was fairly attractive, if he ever asked her out she would say yes. The hung out for a little while then Naroku did ask her out, and she said yes. He was fairly nice even tough he was a bit rough around the edges. Mostly alls they did was make out and smoke though. Kagome didn't mind though, she just loved the way it made her moms mouth curl in disgust whenever she answered the door and he was there. After a month of dating Naroku brought her over to his house, which wasn't very strange because they'd make out in his room all the time, but usually his parents where there.

Kagome didn't really think anything of it when he told her they were gone for the weekend. They went up to his room and started making out when things started getting out of hand. He was reaching his hand up her shirt and Kagome didn't like his callused fingers touching her where she didn't give him permission to. She pushed him away and told him to stop but he just kept going at it. Kagome sighed and gave up, it was only her top anyways. She was starting to enjoy it a little when he started unzipping her pants. "Naroku, what the hell are you doing", Kagome said pushing him away. He growled and came back at her. "Stop!" she tried to tell him but he wouldn't give it up. He unzipped his zipper and started taking off both their pants. "Stop it!" Kagome yelled trying to fight him off. He slapped her in the face, "Shut the fuck up or I'll make this worse for you!" Kagome whimpered but shut her mouth, she wanted to scream for help but she knew she'd be gagged by him and no one would hear her anyways. Kagome cried out in pain as he work himself inside of her. Since he was half demon it was longer than it would've been with a human. He didn't try to go easy on her at all, he used most of his strength, without killing her though. By the end of the night most of her body was covered in bruises.

When she had finally been let to go home she tried to beg her mom to listen to her but she just ignored her own daughter. In the summer they moved away to where they were now, but Naroku still had many chances to get rid of all her innocence. She never smoked again; it made her gag because it reminded her of the taste of Naroku's mouth too much.

Kagome sighed as she realized she was sitting on the floor in the washroom, she had forgotten about her surroundings for a while but she stood up shakily. She looked in the mirror to make sure she hadn't cried, if she did there was no trace of it on her face so she walked out of the room. She looked to see six eyes staring at her with concern, "It's all right, it was a long time ago and I'd rather not remember it". No one said anything but they all stared at her still. She looked at the clock that was by her bed, she was only in the washroom for about eight minutes.

Sango sighed as she saw the clock too, "I have to go soon they'll lock the school and I'll be in deep shit". Sango hugged Kagome and walked out of the room. Inuyasha sighed and walked out after her to go to his room. Kagome looked at Miroku and shrugged then crawled into her bed, to tired to change into her pajamas. She fell asleep right away.

The next few weeks went by mostly like the first day. They would go to classes, and after they would hangout in Miroku's room. If Sango could come she would. But no one ever mentioned anything to Kagome about what happened when they played truth or dare.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ok hope you liked, I'm going to sleep, now you know a little bit more about Kagome's

story….. night night zzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	4. Aranged dates and video games

Sorry it took so long to make a new chapter, I've just been busy…. God I'm trying to think ahead and what else I'm going to write about but I have no idea's, hope I can come up with an ending : )

Hope you Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 4

Kagome pinned Hojo to the ground with a triumphant smile. She won again, so far she was unbeatable. The gym teacher Mr. Takycaro blew the whistle signaling that Kagome had won again. So far she had only lost twice, after the first fight with Kouga he had beaten her, both of the times. But she was doing pretty good… for a girl as Mr. Takycaro would say. It pissed her off but she didn't really say anything about it. Kagome was now the third best fighter in the class. Fighting Hojo was really easy he was a wimp and he was very easily distracted by her breasts. Kagome stood up and wiped her face off, she was barley sweating but the fight didn't last long.

Inuyasha smiled at her, they were now really good friends and they barley yelled at each other anymore. "So when do I get to fight the all mighty Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him walking over to stand beside him. "When you can beat the all crappy Kouga again", Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Well his attitude is all crappy so I'll give you that one, but he's pretty good at fighting, he almost got you pinned yesterday".

"He did not almost get me pinned; I was just trying to make him think he could win".

"You're such a liar you just don't want to admit that you were almost pinned by the wolf".

"I'm not a liar; he didn't have a chance of pinning _me_".

"Oh god stop bickering like a married couple", Miroku groaned walking over to join the pair, "The real question is… WHEN IS SANGO COMING BACK!?"

"She can't come over for a couple days, she's under house arrest", Kagome said smirking, knowing that Miroku was in love with Sango. "Why! God WHY!! She's such a dumbass why the hell would she spray paint 'Kaede is a lesbian' on the back of the school in broad day light, did she think that no one would see!?" Miroku yelled, he hadn't seen her in two days and it was getting him mad.

Kagome laughed at him, "God calm your bush, and stop being such a retard, and you'll never win her over if you always act like this!" Kagome knew that Sango had a secret crush one Miroku but she wasn't going to tell Miroku, nor was she going to tell Sango that Miroku was in love with her. She didn't like to meddle in other peoples lives, but if they didn't get together soon she was going to do something soon!

Miroku sighed and Kagome walked away to go changed, she went into the showers and locked the door behind her, she didn't want anyone looking at her like on the first day of school, Miroku got out of being her slave two weeks ago, Kagome was kind of happy about it because Miroku was a crap slave and couldn't do anything right.

Kagome was starting to like it here. She could be herself, she could burp and she would hear girls going 'ewwww'. It was a pain when she got her period because Miroku would notice the stuff in the garbage than make fun of her, and that would really piss Kagome off. But over all she was really happy she was in a boy's school.

Kagome quickly showered and changed back into her clothes and towel dried her hair as best she could. She walked out and she was still gawked at by a few boys but now they wouldn't stare as much and they would follow her around all the time. She still had a small group of personal stalkers but now it was only about five and they were more discreet about it.

It was time for lunch and Kagome was happy about it she was famished. They walked over to the cafeteria and garbed some food. They sat down at their usual table and started eating. Kagome finished her food and since they still had a couple more minutes to spare she starting talking.

"Hey Inuyasha, when are you getting your new room mate, three weeks ago you said you were going to get one but he never came", Kagome asked Inuyasha. "I don't know if he's ever coming but I sure as hell don't want him to", Inuyasha said, "I like having a room to myself".

"Ya well lucky you, I wish I had a room to myself, I think I preferred being groped by the pervert then have to hear him talk in detail about how much he adores Sango and what he would do just to have sex with her once", Kagome grumbled. Miroku snuck up behind Kagome and grabbed her butt, "I'd gladly grope you instead of talking to you about Sango, and I'll just talk to Inuyasha about Sango instead and grope you". Kagome smacked Miroku over the head, "Touch me again and I'll cut off your balls and make you eat it". Inuyasha laughed and Miroku looked at her wide eyed but then smiled at her empty threats. He knew she wouldn't do that to him but she would beat the crap out of him.

Miroku sighed, "Fine I won't grope you… _if _you get Sango to agree to go on a date with me". Kagome smiled to herself, that would be easy. "I'll _try_… But if I do get her to agree to go out with you then I have some rules for your date!"

"Why the fuck would you make ruled for our date?"

"Because I don't want my poor friend Sango to be left defenseless against your… _'Charms'"._

"Well what if I don't agree to the rules?"

"Then I don't get you a date."

"Fine tell me the rules!"  
"Okay rule 1: you cannot grope her, rule 2: you must be polite and you must pay for what ever you'll be doing, rule 3: your eyes must stay on her face and you can't stare at any other girls while on the date. Rule 4: You cannot ask her to have sex with you, rule 5: Not aloud drinking, Sango gets pretty loose after a couple beers and will make out with anything that moves. And the last but not lest, rule 6: No giving her that date rape drug! If you do I'll personally hurt you down and kill you!"

Miroku looked appalled, "You think I'd give her a date rape drug, what is wrong with you?" Kagome grinned, "I dunno, it's just something that it seems like you'd do". Inuyasha laughed, "I think that's possible, don't act so offended Miroku". Miroku sighed and looked down "I think I can accept those rules". They walked into their next class and everything went smoothly, Kagome was starting to realize that classes at this school were so much harder than at her old one. She had to work harder to keep her grades at her normal G.P.A but she was starting to get used to it. She was starting to think that people thoughts girls were dumber than boys, they always seem to challenge boys more than girls.

Kagome sighed, god it was time for Art, she really sucked at it, but the teacher said that as long as they tried they would get a good mark; it didn't matter about how bad they drew. So Kagome decided she would try her hardest to do things and it seemed her effort was paying off because she was getting pretty good marks on her art and she was getting better at drawing. Even though her art still looked like a mentally handicapped three year old drew it. But as long as she put an effort into it the teacher was happy.

This class they had to try to draw fruit. Kagome walked in and groaned, beside her usual spot was Hojo, he was overly helpful and he was always trying to teach her better ways to paint but she never did it properly. He hadn't given up on her yet, Kagome supposed he was being nice but he was really annoying. Hojo waved at her and Kagome sat beside him. They started drawing, "Kagome try to close your eyes and imagine the apple look at it from all different angles and then try to draw it, but still with your eyes closed. Kagome sighed, she knew it would look even worse if she had her eyes closed but she decided to humor him.

Kagome closed her eyes and envisioned the apple, it was red, and Kagome wanted to eat it. Kagome giggled and Hojo looked at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him; he was looking at her as if she lost her mind. "Why are you laughing?" Hojo asked, his eyebrows bunched together. Kagome straightened her face and shrugged, "Nothing, never mind I was thinking of something funny. Kagome wasn't about to tell her that while she was imagining the apple a really funny face also popped up in her mind and ate the apple in one bite. Then grinned at her and rolled away (since it was only a head not a body). Kagome decided she was going crazy and tried to think of the apple again, she closed her eyes and leaned forward and decided to let her senses guide her.

Her grabbed her paint brush with her eyes closed and dipped it into what she thought would be the right color for her apple, but it could've been brown for all she knew. She slowly started putting brush strokes on the blank sheet of paper in front of her. After about five minutes she thought she actually did it and she thought that Hojo actually advised her to do something that would actually work. When she opened her eyes to what she thought would be something that wasn't half bad, she looked at her painting, it was a multi colored blob.

Kagome glared at Hojo, "Why the hell didn't you tell me how bad it looked? I could've stopped long ago and actually started with a pencil!" Hojo flushed and looked down. Kagome balled up her painting with the paint still wet and threw it into the garbage and grabbed a fresh sheet of paper. She sighed and restarted her apple. At the end of the class when she finished it still looked like crap but it looked better than her multi colored blob, and it actually resembled an apple.

She walked into the hall when the bell rang and stood there for a second, time for anger management class. So far Inuyasha and her hadn't really talked about why they were so angry all the time, only a few tings here and there but they were no closer to being cured of there anger. Kagome looked around, usually Inuyasha would meet her and they would walk together to the class. She didn't see him anywhere but she decided to wait a few more seconds before starting to walk towards the next class. Kagome looked around once more and started to walk slowly towards class.

Kagome felt to hands grab the sides of her stomach, and it kind of tickled. She jumped back wards, she didn't know why but whenever someone tickled her she would moved towards them instead of away from them. It was just a habit. As she jumped back her bumped into someone who felt like a wall and she knew who it was. They collided with each other and stumbled backwards. Inuyasha clutched onto her to prevent both of them from falling.

They were very close to each other for a moment until Kagome jumped away, "Arg, you jerk that tickled, and you freaked me out". Inuyasha laughed and started walking to class, Kagome followed him. They sat down in their seat beside each other and started talking to each other. Every one was still startled about Inuyasha's warmth towards Kagome. He hadn't made his distaste for women a secret, actually he would yell about how much girls sucked and how they were bitches.

The bell rang saying it was time for class and they all quieted down as the teacher walked in, well he was more of a counselor then a teacher. "So who wants to share", Mr. Hysho asked. Kagome and Inuyasha listened to people whine about how life sucked at it felt nice to hit people when they pissed you off, it was true enough but it pissed Kagome off how these people would complain about how life at home sucks because they got yelled at all the time. Kagome would do anything to get yelled at, at home, she would do anything just to get a little attention, why are these people complain about being yelled at. If you're yelled at then it means your parents care enough to waste their breath talking to them, to care enough to worry and yell at them. The only time Kagome got yelled at was when she almost killed Yumi.

The bell rang and it was the end of the school day, Kagome couldn't be more relived, she was exhausted and she couldn't think properly. Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the class together and split of as they came to their rooms. They didn't even bother saying goodbye because they would be seeing each other in a couple minutes after both of them had finished changing into their normal clothes. Kagome changed into baggy blue low rise jeans with grass stains and holes in the knees, and a baggy green t-shirt and put a hoody over top of her shirt. She always changed in the washroom and now she didn't have to worry about Miroku trying to watch her change because he was too caught up with trying to get Sango.

Kagome grabbed the phone and started dialing Sango number but then remembered she got out of school before Sango did. Kagome hung the phone back up and looked over at Miroku who was lying on his bed. The room was tidier now that Kagome had moved in and she made sure Miroku would put his clothes away and throw away his garbage. Miroku used to have posters of mostly naked girls but since he feel in love with Sango he took them down. Kagome thought it was nice because she didn't appreciate looking at sluts all time.

Miroku was sketching on a not pad and there was crumpled up pieces of paper littering his bed. "What are you drawing?" Kagome asked. Miroku blushed and didn't reply. Kagome smiled and ran over there and grabbed one of the crumpled up pieces of paper. "No don't look, it looks like crap", Miroku yelled, "Gah, don't look at my personal property, NOOOOOO". Kagome opened up the paper and tried to stay away from Miroku as he tried to grab the paper from her hands. Kagome halted as she saw what was on the paper. She smiled really wide, but felt really sad also. It was a picture of Sango; Kagome didn't know that Miroku was such a good artist. It was amazing, it had captured every detail of Sango face and Kagome could tell how much love he had put into it. Kagome heart felt like it was going to burst and she looked down but was still smiling about how much Miroku loved Sango.

"What do you mean it looks like crap?" Kagome asked, "It's beautiful!" Miroku shook his head snatching the paper away from her, "No it doesn't capture Sango's beauty and grace. I can't seem to draw her properly, she's too perfect". Kagome smiled still but she could feel that it was kind of an effort to keep it on her face. She was so jealous of Sango. It wasn't that she wanted Miroku; it's just that Miroku loved Sango so much and Kagome was jealous that she was loved. Kagome felt so love deprived. Whenever she loved some one they never returned that love.

At the moment Kagome wanted to cry, sometimes she felt so lonely, she felt her eyes get a little wet but not noticeably so. She let the fake smile on her face fall a little but she didn't let her face turn into a frown. "Awe, that's so cute", Kagome said, "Miroku loves Sango". Miroku blushed and went back to the sketch he was working on. He looked a little mad, but he was more made at himself than Kagome. He didn't want anyone to see the pictures of Sango.

Inuyasha walked into the room and frowned, he could sense the mixed emotions going on in the room. Miroku's embarrassment and anger, and Kagome's sadness and happiness. He also smelt the salt in the unshed tears in Kagome's eyes. He looked around, "What happened?" Kagome fixed a smile on her face that Inuyasha could tell was fake and said, "Oh I just found a pictures of Sango that Miroku drew and it was beautiful, now Miroku's mad at me for seeing it". Inuyasha laughed a little and felt Kagome's sadness melt away a little and the salty tears dry up again.

Inuyasha held up a bag full of stuff and Kagome frowned, "What's that?" Inuyasha smile, "Video games!" Kagome smiled gleefully Inuyasha could sense all her sadness was gone and she was filled with glee. "Yey, I LOVE video games… wait did you bring a X-Box?"

"Yup, and Halo 3!"

"OH MY GOD! Now you are my most favourite person in the world", Kagome screamed and jumped on him giving him a big hug. Inuyasha laughed and pulled her off of him after a second. "Come on lets play!". They plugged the X-box into the small tv and started playing Halo. "HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT!!" Kagome screamed, "IT'S THE MAN WITH THE AXE! KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM!!" Kagome yelled as the man with the axe killed them, "Fuck he was almost dead, okay next time you stay back, and if I die while I'm trying to kill him I'll just come back to life because you won't die okay?" Inuyasha nodded and they restarted the game, Kagome astounded him, he had never met a girl like her. She liked video games, she listened to actually good music, she could hang out with guys and actually fit in, and she was probably the lest annoying girl he knew. She could be annoying at times but he could actually stand her.

The phone rang and Kagome groaned and picked it up after pausing the game. She would've waited for Miroku to pick it up but he was too absorbed by his drawing.

"Oh HEY!", Kagome yelled.

"…"

"Oh really?"

"…"

"Awesome!"

"…"

" Okay see you soon!"

"…"

"Oh you have a date with Miroku."

"…!!"

"I know but I made him a deal and now you have a date with him."

"…!"

"Don't worry there are rules so he cant grope you or anything".

"…"

"Okay, bye see you in a few."

"…"

Kagome looked up and saw Miroku staring at her. "What?" Miroku's eyes almost pooped out of his head, he looked like he was constipated. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT!", he screamed, "WAS THAT SANGO?" Kagome laughed, "My god Miroku calm your bush for the second time today. And yes it was Sang, oh and she accepts the date." Miroku grinned and started rushing around to clean up. Sango was coming over!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ookay hope you liked it's not very long, but it was an update so be happy. I probab;y wont be updating for a while because my mom is taking the computer to work with her, (We only have laptops) SORRY okay review… even though I wont beable to read them for a while! : ) .


	5. Kissing frogs

Thank you all for the reviews XD your all awesome and I love you

Thank you all for the reviews XD your all awesome and I love you .!!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha…. But…. I _do_ own your…._ SOUL!! _ Mwah hahahahahahahaha….. Okay that was a lie but ohh well I LOVE YOU ALLL : )

P.S Sorry for all the spelling mistakes if you make read it ask me in the reviews and I'll try to fix it!

Chapter 5

"Sango", Kagome yelled running up to her friend, "God I haven't seen you in like five days it feels like ages!" Sango laughed and hugged her friend, "Ya, Kaede said that since my marks were improving and I've been getting into less fights that I was out of house arrest. Or should I say school arrest". Sango started laughing at what she said and Kagome looked at her like she was a retard. "You know your crazy when you start laughing at your own jokes", Kagome said looking at Sango sadly, "It seems you've lost your mind because you haven't seen me in sooooo long!" Sango scoffed, "No I think I've regained my mind after being rid of your craziness for a few days!"

"SANGO!" Both girls turned around and saw Miroku running and yelling Sango's name. He ran up to Sango and engulfed her in a bear hug. "Choking… not breathing", Sango wheezed out. Miroku pulled back a little bit and planted a kiss on her mouth. Sango was to startled to close her eyes. She just stood there wide eyed as Miroku kissed her. Finally Sango regained her senses and pushed away from him. "What the hell was that?!" Sango yelled blushing even though she secretly liked it. "What I can't kiss the girl I'm going out with?" Miroku asked innocently. "We're _not _going out!" Sango yelled, "I'm just going on a date with you!"

"Well won't we be going some where?" Miroku asked.

"Uh… ya… or are you planning to just have a date in your room?" Sango looked at him as if his nose had fallen off. "Okay we are going out some where, hence that means you and me are going out!" Miroku said, "Jeez Sango sometimes you're not so smart". Kagome stifled a giggle as he said this and Sango glowered at them both. Kagome hooked her arm through Sango's and dragged her into the school, "Come on Inuyasha's still just sitting there in the room waiting for us!" Miroku looked at them and started to follow. "Miroku Tilai (sorry about the last name but I cant think of anything) please report to the office, Miroku Tilai!" rang out through the school on the P.A system. Miroku groaned and started walking in the opposite direction as Kagome and Sango. "I'll be a while, see you at the room", Miroku shouted over his shoulder.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged, they wanted to know why Miroku had to go to the office. They continued walking when three girlish looking guys appeared from around the corner. Kagome recognized them, they were, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu. They stopped in front of Kagome and Sango. "May we have a word?" Jakotsu said in an extremely girlish voice. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure", Kagome looked at them, "What do you want". (Yey I just jacked my sisters chips )

"We notice that you have both been hanging around Inuyasha and Miroku. You have also gotten all the boys to trail after you like little pathetic puppies. We want you to leave our boys alone, this is our turf. You girls have your malls and stuff to go boys hunting but this is our school and you are not going to snatch boys from us!" Jakotsu all but yelled, Kagome was trying her hardest not the laugh. It was too funny to her. She wasn't even looking for a boy friend and these gay guys started trying to mob her. (No offence I love gay guys their cool) "Oh stay away from Inuyasha, he's mine" Jakotsu said, "Stop hanging out with him or you'll regret what'll happen". Kagome couldn't stand it any more, she burst into a fit of giggles. The three guys glowered at her, "What the hell is so funny!?" After she had calmed herself a little bit she tried o talk but she started laughing again. Kagome's laugh was contagious and Sango started laughing to. Bankotsu and Jakotsu stood their straight faced but were starting to get pissed off with the laughing girls in front of them. Suikotsu looked around and felt a giggle bubble onto his lips. "What the fuck Suikotsu, what the hell is so funny", Jakotsu yelled. Suikotsu sobered up instantly, "Sorry, her laugh is just very contagious".

Sango tried talking between fits of giggles, "Why….(giggle)…. Are… (Giggle)… we… (giggle) …. Laughing?"

"It's just the situation is so funny", Kagome sputtered out. Kagome started to sober up and stood up straight, and tried to also keep her face straight. "What the fuck were you laughing about?" Jakotsu yelled. Kagome smiled, "It's just funny that I don't even want Inuyasha and you're freaking out about it, and I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm pretty positive that Inuyasha's straight. We haven't done anything to you and I'm not going to stop hanging out with Inuyasha just because you have a crush on him. And if you do try to do anything I'll beat the shit out of you, because I'm sure I can take all three of you on if you jumped me in the hall way. Oh and I don't want the boys t be following me like sad little puppies but they do any ways. I'm not here shopping for a boy friend so you can just fuck off and leave me and Sango alone". Bankotsu glared at them.

"Just leave our boys alone and we won't give you any trouble", Bankotsu said. "And which ones are _your_ boys?" Kagome asked mockingly, "Just so I can be sure not to hit on them".

"Don't touch Inuyasha", Jakotsu said.

"Or Miroku", Bankotsu scowled.

"Or Kouga", Suikotsu said. Kagome grinned, "Oh you can keep your mangy wolf, but Sango here already has dibs on Miroku. And well Inuyasha, Jakotsu you can try for him but I don't think he's into the _girly_ type". Kagome started walking, "If you could get out of our way we could go back to my room". Kagome pushed past them with Sango in tow. They walked into the room and started laughing. Inuyasha looked at them, "What's so funny?" Kagome shook her head trying to find word while she was laughing. "Inuyasha I'd be careful in the hallways at night. You might get gang banged!" Kagome choked out. Sango started laughing more. Inuyasha looked at them confused but ignored there comments. "Who wants to play Halo?" Kagome looked up and put a really creepy smile on her face. "I do!" Kagome opened her eyes wide, "And if you don't KILL the man with the axe I'll kill you". Inuyasha shuddered at the look on her face, "Holy shit Kagome stop doing that you have no idea how creepy it is!" Kagome put her face back to normal and looked at him, "Well come lets play!" Sango watched as they played Halo and screamed with Kagome when the man with the axe came. (I don't know if any of you have played Halo three but the alien who has the axe and can kill you in one hit scares the shit out of me).

"Oh my god, OH MY GOD" Kagome's voice went an octave higher, "FUCK IT'S GOING TO KILL ME, SHIT SHIT! RUN INUYASHA RUN, GET TO SAFTY HE'LL KILL YOU TOO!! AHH OH MY GOD IM GOING TO PEE MY PANTS!" Kagome threw the controller down and ran around the room screaming, "He's going to get us he's going to get us!" Inuyasha looked at Sango accusingly, "Did you get her high or something before you brought her up?" Sango laughed and shook her head, "No she just gets really wound up when it comes to video games". Kagome threw a pillow at Sango, "I do not… and that pillow was from Miroku's bed, who knows were it's been"! Sango screamed and threw the pillow off of her.

Just them Miroku walked into the room, and he saw the pillow being thrown around by Kagome and Sango. His expression brightened, "Are you two going to have a pillow fight it your underwear?" The girls threw a pillow at him and Kagome went back over to the TV and looked at the screen. She gasped and smiled, "Oh my god did you kill him?" Inuyasha nodded and looked proudly at the screen. Kagome grinned and threw herself at Inuyasha. "Oh my god he's finally dead!" Kagome was in Inuyasha's lap, and hugging him. Inuyasha laughed and hugged her back. Kagome pulled away a little bit, and looked into his eyes. "You know what, I think this earns you a kiss!" Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha looked at her confused, also Miroku and Sango were watching in fascination. Kagome gave him a peck on the cheek and hopped of his lap. "There's your kiss, but sadly, I thought the frog would turn into a prince… I guess I just kissed the wrong frog". It took Inuyasha a moment to realize what she had said to him. "What, did you just say I was a frog?" Kagome grinned and nodded. Inuyasha glowered at her, "Maybe I didn't change because I already am the prince!" Kagome laughed, "What ever you say".

"I heard the sarcasm in that!"

"Well duh, even a deaf person would've been able too".

"Hey that wasn't even a kiss it was a peck on the cheek!"

"Huh maybe that's why you didn't turn into a prince, I forgot you had to kiss frogs on the mouth. The stories are never descriptive so I just assumed you could turn frogs into princes with a peck on the cheek. Maybe I should give you a full frontal kiss. Maybe you'll turn into a prince". Kagome danced over to Inuyasha and kissed him on the mouth forcefully, he was prepared so they both fell over. Kagome laughed against his mouth and pulled back. She looked into his eyes "Nope, sorry you're still a frog". Kagome jumped off him and half danced half walked to Miroku, "Guess I'll have to keep kissing frogs". Kagome gave Miroku a peck on the mouth for a split second and danced away from him too.

Sango kind of glared at Kagome and she noticed. "What, sorry Sango I'd give you a kiss too but you're already a princess". Kagome pecked Sango on the cheek. Kagome knew why Sango was glaring at her but she knew her friend wouldn't care after a minute. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was still lying on the ground. "I think he fainted", Kagome said, "I think my kissing expertise left him breathless and he fainted!" Kagome laughed. She jumped over to him and looked down at him. She saw his eyelids crack open a bit and he grabbed her ankles. Kagome stared at him wide eyed knowing that if she tried to move she'd fall. Inuyasha tugged her ankles and Kagome stumbled and fell on top of him. Kagome started to laugh and so did everyone else.

Once every regained their breathe Inuyasha looked at her, "My god you're the weirdest person in the world. One second you're really mad the other you're really happy, you have no happy medium!" Kagome just smiled. "I think video games put her in a really good mood", Sango said smiling, Kagome was happier here; in the old school she was still like this but not as genuine. "What the hell was with all the frogs and princes any way?" Inuyasha asked. Every one stared at him as if he was a flying pig. "Do you know the fairy tale?" everyone asked at once. Inuyasha shook his head. They all looked at each other in disbelief and looked at Inuyasha who was still lying under Kagome. "Well there's a fairy tale and in the end a girl kisses a frog and he turns into a prince because at first he was a prince but then he got a spell put on him and he got turned into a frog and only a kiss from a girl could turn him back", Kagome explained patiently. "Oh", Inuyasha said dumbly.

Kagome sighed and rolled off of Inuyasha and onto the floor. "Oh hey everyone guess what?" Kagome said from the floor. "What?" they all replied. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, "I said guess!" Every one sighed. "Uh, you have suddenly grown a penis from hanging out with all these boys?" Sango asked. Everyone laughed. "No", Kagome said, "Since everyone here is a crap guesser I guess I'll have to tell you… I'm free from being grounded in a couple days!!" Every one smiled, "Yey now we can actually do things together".

"Wait why didn't we just leave before?… it's not like your mom was watching you the whole time", Inuyasha asked. "No but she told the school that I wasn't aloud to leave and if I break any rules then I'll be expelled and I'll have to go to a public school!" Everyone made and 'o' shape with their mouths. Kagome nodded wisely then looked around as she felt her stomach grumble, "Who's hungry?"

"Me!" Inuyasha almost yelled. "Well that's no surprise your always hungry", Kagome scoffed, "Any one else want food too?" Miroku and Sango looked at each other and shrugged, "Ya I guess I could eat", they said simultaneously. "Well that settle's it I'm ordering Pizza!" Kagome said, "My treat". Kagome pulled a wallet out of her hoody pocket and held it up. Inuyasha furrowed his brows and patted his back pockets, "Hey that's my wallet!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome sighed, "Fine… Inuyasha's treat".

"How the hell did you get my wallet I thought I had it in my back pocket the whole time!"

"Well when I started to kiss you before we fell I quickly snatched it knowing that we would be ordering pizza and I was hungry".

"Oh I thought I felt some thing on my ass! How the hell did you do that without me noticing?"

"It was easy, you were more focused on the person attached to your lips so you didn't notice". Miroku laughed, "Kagome I didn't know you were a skilled pick pocket"! Kagome grinned, "Well every ones gotta do something!" They laughed and Kagome ordered their regular pizza. After they finished munching down on pizza they decided to call it a night because it was starting to get late it was already pretty dark outside. Kagome walked Sango to the door and when Sango saw how dark it was she started to get nervous, it wasn't a long walk but still, she was feeling a bit sluggish today so it would probably take her ten minutes instead of five. Kagome as if reading her mind offered to walk Sango to the school. "Don't worry I can walk back alone, I'll beat up anyone who pisses me off okay!?" Sango smiled, she knew that Kagome could take care of herself and decided to let Kagome walk her to school. They were walking along at a slow pace, it was probably going to take longer than ten minutes to get back to the school.

"Hey won't you get in trouble for leaving the school?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, if I do I'll just say I was walking you back because I didn't think it was safe letting someone as _beautiful _as you walk home alone". Sango smiled at the compliment, "Do you like Inuyasha?" Sango asked suddenly. "Wow Sango, that was very random." Sango smiled, "I know, but do you?" Kagome sighed and started to think, "Uh, I don't know, I mean he's soo sexy, but I think I like him more as a friend than anything else." In the back of her mind she knew that she was lying to Sango and herself. "But what about you and Miroku, do you like him, because he absolutely _loves _you!" Kagome gasped and covered her mouth, shit she didn't knew to say that….. Miroku was going to be so mad. Sango stopped and looked at her wide eyed. "What did you just say?"

"Er.. nothing?" Kagome mentally groaned. "Miroku _loves_ me?!"

"Er.. no?" Everything Kagome said sounded like a question. "Oh my god, I can't believe he loves me".

"Oka fine he does but you can't under any circumstances tell him that I told you, he'll kill me… I seriously mean he'll kill me dead!" They walked in a comfortable silence until they got to Sango's school. "Okay bye Kagome, wait, I think I forgot to tell Miroku bye. Tell him I say night". Kagome smiled at her friend and said good night starting to walk away. It was really dark outside and Kagome was kind of creeped out but she wanted to stay outside, the breeze was really nice, and it was half warm but also cold at the same time. She sighed knowing her luck she would probably get raped or something but it didn't make her run quickly back to her school. Kagome decided to go back to the school after a half hour and she knew of a small park near by. She didn't really think they'd get mad at her for being out even though she was grounded, they probably forgot by now. Kagome found the park and sat down on a swing.

She sat there looking at the full moon for a couple minutes. Kagome shrieked as she felt someone grab her

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (haha you didn't think I was going to put a cliffy did ya… no I'm not that mean … okay read on!)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(a couple minutes earlier with the guys)

Inuyasha walked into Miroku's room and looked around, "Hey where's Kagome I want my wallet back". Miroku looked up, "Oh She said she was going to walk Sango to the door, but she hasn't been back for a while. I'm just assuming that Kagome decided to walk Sango to the school". Inuyasha glowered at him, "You know Miroku that when you assume… you make an ass out of you and me". Miroku rolled his eyes, "Oh my god Inuyasha don't start with that again".

"Shouldn't she be back by now if she walked Sango to the school and came back it's only a five minute walk and she'd been gone for seventeen now". Miroku looked at him and shrugged, "Oh hey Inuyasha, maybe you should look in the mirror". Inuyasha looked at him, "What?"

"Go look in the mirror", Miroku suggested. Inuyasha shrugged and walked over into the washroom and looked in the mirror. "Ah shit", Inuyasha groaned. He had forgotten that tonight was a full moon (I don't remember when Inuyasha turns into a human so I'm just going to say full moon, you can correct me if I'm wrong but I don't really care .). His Hair was black instead of silver and his dog ears were now human ears. His fangs were now just teeth and his claws were now nails. Inuyasha sighed he hated being human. Inuyasha groaned and walked back out of the wash room. "I'm going to see if I can find Kagome." Miroku just nodded, he was to absorbed in drawing to care. Inuyasha fast walked down the hall way and got to the doors. Inuyasha was pissed that he couldn't just sniff her out; he was actually going to have to look for her. He half walked and half ran to the girl's school. To his luck Sango was outside looking on the side walk.

"Hey Sango", Inuyasha called, "What are you doing?" Sango looked up startled, "What the hell… Inuyasha? Is that you?" Inuyasha was frustrated, "No dip shit I'm someone else. Right now is the full moon and I change into a human on full moons".

"Oh", Sango looked around on the side walk, "I'm looking for my cell phone I think I dropped it out here, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha looked at her and saw her cell phone clipped onto her belt. "Hey Sango, you cell phone is clipped onto your belt". Sango blushed and looked down, "Oh my god I'm dumb, I just had a massive blond moment (no offence to the blonds out there)! But _why _are you out here?"

"I was wondering where Kagome is, she should've been back like ten minutes ago".

"Oh me and her were walking really slow and it took us fifteen minutes to get here. But you should've seen her while you were walking here. Oh Some times she goes to this park like thirty seconds from here, check there, I would look with you but Kaede's being a bitch and yelling at me because I came back past curfew". Inuyasha nodded and started walking towards were Sango pointed him to.

Sure enough when he got there he could see the shadow of a girl sitting on the swings. He sighed and walked over to her quietly. He grabbed her shoulder and she shrieked. Kagome whirled around and saw him standing there.

Kagome stared at him, he looked really, really familiar. Well he looked almost exactly like Inuyasha but he was a human and his facial features looked softer. Kagome frowned furrowing her eyebrows trying to decide whether this was Inuyasha or not. "Why are you sitting here all alone", Inuyasha said. Now that he had talked Kagome was sure that this was Inuyasha. She just ignored her question, "What the hell happened Inuyasha?" Inuyasha almost forgot he was human, "Oh with is the day that I turn fully human". Kagome nodded as if it was a perfectly normal answer. She sat back down on the swing and resumed looking at the moon. (When Inuyasha grabbed her she stood up she didn't just whirl around on the swing).

"Just looking at the moon", Kagome said, "It's a beautiful night". Inuyasha nodded and sat down on the swing next to her. Kagome started pumping her leg back and forth. (For all you sick minded people (like me) she is trying to get higher up… god why is it that when ever I say something it sounds like something to do with sex?! XD) Inuyasha copied her and soon they were swinging as high as the swing seats would let them. Inuyasha gracefully jumped off and landed on his feet for a second but them fell onto his knees. He stood up and looked at Kagome, "Jump". Kagome shook her head, "No way I'm too high up and I'll break a leg or something!" Inuyasha sighed, "Fine… I'll catch you". Kagome looked at him while swinging and was contemplating this. "You promise I won't fall". Inuyasha nodded and Kagome closed her eyes trying to muster up the courage to jump. She had never jumped off a swing while going this high, her highest jump was probably half this height. Kagome decided to jump finally after a few moments and flung herself from the swing. It felt like she was flying, like she was invincible and no one could catch her… until she started to fall. Kagome half wanted to scream but she couldn't breathe.

She thought she was going to hit the ground but she was caught in sturdy feeling arms… then Inuyasha stumbled and fell. He forgot how weak he was as a human. He feel forward and Kagome and Inuyasha's limbs got tangled together. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was on top of her and started to laugh. Inuyasha started to laugh. They were both shaking from laughter (which probably looks wrong if someone else was watching them .). Kagome heard thunder and saw lightning far off. She had seen storm clouds but she wasn't thinking that it would rain.

Kagome and Inuyasha were still trying to untangle from each other when it started to pour. It was one of the storms where if you stand outside for five seconds you'll be soaked to the bone. Inuyasha finally had some leverage to get off Kagome and he pushed himself up a bit but only the upper half of him was off her body. He could feel the rain pelting off his back. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and she looked back. She looked kind of confused. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her. Kagome sighed, she wasn't expecting this. Inuyasha was already soaked from the rain and Kagome was parting so because Inuyasha's body protected her from most of the rain.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and put her hands in his tangled wet hair. Inuyasha pulled back and pushed himself away and stood up. Kagome stood up too and looked at him. They both stared at each other for a very serious moment until Kagome thought it was getting too serious and decided to start dancing in the rain. Kagome danced over near the play structure. Inuyasha laughed, and ran over to her. Her grabbed underneath her arms, picked her up and kissed her. Kagome laughed against his lips, then pulled away and continued dancing in the rain and made Inuyasha dance with her.

The rain started to slow a bit and Kagome looked at Inuyasha with wonder in her eyes, did she want something more with him. But that would jeopardize their friendship. And if they ever broke up it would be hard to regain that friendship. Kagome sighed as Inuyasha kissed her, oh well better savor the moment while it lasts, and Kagome kissed him back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

HELLO thanks for the reviews I love them……. Hope you liked this chapter. It's longer than all the others and it had a bit of romance in it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! If you love me then you'll review and if you don't well review anyway! I know I've already told you this but I LOVE YOU ALL! .


	6. Broken noses

Wow thanks you for all the reviews

Wow thanks you for all the reviews! You better be happy that I'm smart and that I always finish the work in class or else you wouldn't be getting updates as fast. But since at the moment I have no life I can update! Thanks for the support! I would mention names but I'm wayyy to lazy!! I am eating dunk-a-roos at the moment and I'm enjoying them! Hope you like the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! But I do own my clothes with is a good thing!

Chapter 6

Kagome sighed as she looked back down at the math sheet in front of her. She caught herself looking at Inuyasha for the eighth time that day. It had been a week since Inuyasha and Kagome had kissed in the rain. Inuyasha had saved her the trouble of telling her that nothing could happen between them but even though Kagome knew she would've done it anyway she couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Kagome felt another rush of melancholy as she thought of the memory (melancholy means sad for those who don't know). Inuyasha looked but as he sensed her emotions but Kagome didn't notice she was already lost in the memory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Flash back)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Kagome looked up as she saw feet approaching her table at the library. Her heart sped up at the sight of Inuyasha walking towards her. She tried to quiet it knowing that Inuyasha could hear it since he was back to being half demon. Kagome groaned inwardly knowing that this was her chance to tell Inuyasha that nothing could happen. Usually Miroku was around but he didn't want to go to the library and Kagome needed to study, she was half hoping that Inuyasha would come and find her but the other half didn't want any confrontation._

_It had been a day since the park and it was a little bit weird between Kagome and Inuyasha. They talked normally but they both felt a little uncomfortable. Inuyasha stopped in front of the Kagome's table, he looked so serious. "I think we need to talk", Inuyasha said he sounded as serious as he looked. Kagome wanted to laugh he had never been this serious before and it looked funny. She liked him better with a lope sided grin on his face. _

_Kagome tried to sober up, "Ya I think we do". Inuyasha also looked like he was trying not to laugh and Kagome had to stifle giggles. Even though the situation wasn't funny Kagome had a way of laughing at things that should upset her. They both looked at each other trying not to laugh but could stand it. They couldn't help it both of them broke off into fits of giggles. A few other students that were studying shh'd them. Kagome stopped laughing for a second and whisper, "I think we should talk outside". Inuyasha nodded and Kagome grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. _

_Both of them walked over to a big tree that Kagome knew had a name and a history but at the moment Kagome couldn't remember it (_At the moment I also can't remember its name lol). _They sat down and leaned against the tree, the wind intertwined Kagome's and Inuyasha's hair. The looked at each other for a moment Kagome was about to start talking but Inuyasha beat her to it. _

"_About the other night" Inuyasha looked really nervous, "I don't know what I was thinking I shouldn't have done it. It just when I'm a human, emotions are stronger and I really don't think we should get involved like that. I hope we can still be friends". Kagome almost laughed again it sounded like he was dumping her even though they weren't going out. She felt a little sad about it but she knew he was right and she was going to say basically the same thing to him, she was still really relived that she didn't have to tell him. "Inuyasha it's fine, I was actually about to say something like you said to me but you beat me to the punch", Kagome said with a smile, "Don't worry it was just a kiss, (and a little bit of making out Kagome added in her head) we are still going to be friends and nothings going to change". Kagome stood up and Inuyasha stood up too, Kagome gave Inuyasha a hugged and smiled at him._

_Inuyasha looked really relieved, he was afraid she would get all weepy and clingy on him. "Okay, I guess you'll just have to keep kissing frog", Inuyasha teased. Kagome laughed, "Hm, I guess your right, but you'll have to start kissing girls". Kagome watched as Inuyasha scowled. "Or you can just kiss Jakotsu, I heard he has his eye on you from a very reliable source", Kagome said winking. Inuyasha gasped and looked around as if Jakotsu would just appear from behind the tree they were standing near. _

_Kagome laughed and hooked her arm through his and led him back into the school. _(Ha-ha she just left all her stuff by the tree for the people who had realized it)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(End Flashback)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome snapped out of it she heard the bell ring. She sighed as she stood up, it was only the beginning of the day and she felt like she'd been here for hours (even though if you think about it she hasn't left school so she was really in there for hours). Kagome stretched and looked over at Inuyasha who was doing the same thing. Kagome grinned, and Inuyasha walked over, they sat a few seats away from each other because the teacher had a seating plan.

Kagome looked over at the wall and saw posters for the Halloween dance, it was coming up in two weeks and Kagome was very aware of that. She didn't have a date, but there still was time, and she didn't really want a date at the moment, she would rather just hang out with her friends. Inuyasha walked over to her while she was contemplating what she was going to be for Halloween. (of and for those who don't remember Kagome went to the school in the middle of September so that's why its already the middle of October).

"Come on", Inuyasha said, "We have gym". Kagome sighed, she wasn't in the mood to beat someone up. This was a surprise because she was always in the mood to beat someone up. But it was starting to get annoying that she would win every time and it wasn't even a challenge any more. Now that the teacher was teaching her new blocks, punches and kicks she was unbeatable, but she also hadn't tried to fight Kouga. Kagome decided he would try to beat him today; it would be a nice change being beat.

Kagome followed Inuyasha into the gym and went over to the gym teacher, "Can I be paired with Kouga today?" He nodded and Kagome went to change, she was going to have a challenge today. She hoped she could eat him, because that would mean she was strong enough to fight Inuyasha, she knew she probably wouldn't beat him but it would be fun to try. She pulled her hair into its usual pony tail and walked out of the change room. Inuyasha stood there with a pony tail also in his hair. Kagome didn't like his hair in a pony tail. She liked him better when his hair was free and flowing but it was gym and it you had long hair it had to go up in a pony tail.

She walked over to Inuyasha and stood beside him, they watched as people wrestled and ridiculed them, "Man that was a messy punch", Kagome commented. Inuyasha laughed, "When I would be commenting more on the block the other guy used, he couldn't even block a punch like that, how sad". They laughed and continued watching the fight. Miroku stood beside them; he was off in his own little world, which was probably full of Sangos. Kagome looked over at her friend, apparently Sango's and Miroku's date went well and he abided by all the rules Kagome set. Kagome thought Miroku and Sango were dating now since they had set up another date but Sango wasn't sure if they were officially boy friend and girl friend yet.

Right now Kagome was still waiting for Bankotsu to get mad at her and confront her or something. It would be funny if they tried anything, Kagome was pretty sure they would but she wasn't sure when. Kagome started paying attention to the fight again; it was kind of boring it was a lot of circling and not much else. After five minutes the fight was finished and it was Kagome's and Kouga's turn to fight. Kagome was feeling kind of nervous she knew she would probably lose but she wanted a challenged.

She slowly walked over to the ring and Kouga followed her. "You sure you want to fight again after I kicked your ass last time, do you really think you can beat me, your just a little girl", Kouga taunted. Kagome just smirked not wanting to waste her breathe talking trash to him. All though she could probably come up with better come backs that he could (She can but I couldn't make a good come back if my life depended on it so I won't try to make any up, you'll die laughing about how bad they are). The whistle blew (blew what? Sorry about that :P), and Kagome and Kouga started circling each other.

Kagome feinted to the left and lunged to the right, Kouga wasn't expecting that but he steadied himself before he could fall. She punched him in the stomach but she had clenched his stomach muscles. He tried to punch her in the stomach but she had her muscles tightened too. She swung her leg around his and pulled hard trying to trip him. He started to fall but he grabbed her brining her down with him. Kagome groaned as Kouga flipped her onto her back and let all his weight sit on her. Kagome struggled to move but was stuck she tried to remember what the teacher had said about fighting heavier people but she could recall anything. Instead she did something that they hadn't taught her. Since Kouga was only straddling her hips Kagome moved forward and smashed his head with hers. Kouga gasped and fell over, everyone stared at her. Kagome looked at them back; Kouga was groaning and holding his head.

The whistle was blown saying it was the end of the fight. The coach ran over to see if Kouga was alright and Inuyasha and Miroku walked over to Kagome. "Holy shit Kagome, I think you might've cracked his skull", Inuyasha said laughing. "Nah, he's a strong boy he can handle it", Kagome scoffed. Miroku laughed watching Kouga groan on the floor holding his head. "Wow Kagome you must've gotten him hard (omg I just realized how that sounded lmao) he's a demon and he's still almost crying", Miroku said, "How did that not hurt your head too?" Kagome shrugged, "I've just got a really hard head".

Inuyasha laughed and looked over at Kouga, who was now sitting up. "Ah you bitch", Kouga yelled, "Punish her she cheated!" The gym teacher looked at Kagome and shrugged, "There really was no rules against head bashing". Kagome inwardly sighed, thanking god that she didn't break any rules. She really didn't want to be expelled. Every one went to the change rooms so Kagome assumed it was the end of class. She walked quickly into the change room, took a shower and changed back into her clothes. She walked out and every one was looking at her. Inuyasha walked over his hair was dripping from the shower he took. "Hey Kagome", Inuyasha said cheerfully, "Guess what?" Kagome looked at him wondering if he wanted her to guess but after a second he continued. "You broke Kouga's nose!" Kagome grinned, yey that prick deserved it. Kagome looked around but didn't see him, she guess that he was in the nurses office getting his nose fixed, not that it would take long to heal but he'd just get it set straight while it was still broken.

"Hey Inuyasha, guess what!" Kagome said cheerfully, imitating Inuyasha, "I'm free from my punishment and I get to go out now!" Inuyasha grinned, he was fine with staying in the school with Kagome but it was getting kind of boring. "Let's celebrate and do something tonight!" Inuyasha frowned, "We can't, Sango is under house arrest again for throwing a rock at Suri but missing and hitting Kaede instead. And Miroku isn't aloud to go out since he wrote kick me on a paper and stuck it on a teachers back with tape.

Kagome sighed, "Well I want to do something with my freedom. Oh hey will you drive me to my mom's house so I can pick up some of my clothes and things. I used to go there lots but after a while I decided not to but I left all my stuff there. Maybe we can do something tonight though I don't want to stay in!" Inuyasha nodded, the bell clanged telling them it was time to go to lunch.

The rest of the day went by quickly and before she knew it Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's car driving to her old house. Kagome started feeling nervous; she hadn't even talked to her mother in like a month. She wondered if her mom missed her. Kagome told Inuyasha the directions that she barley remembered, and they pulled up into the drive way. Kagome looked up intimidated by the shrine she used to live in. She sighed and got out of the car with Inuyasha following her. She slowly walked up the many step until she got to the front door.

Kagome thought about just walking in but that would be like a stranger just walking into someone else's house. She knocked at the door waiting for an answer, it took a few minutes but finally Kagome's mother came to the door. Ms. Higurashi regarded her daughter coldly. "Hello Kagome", she said formally, "What a… pleasant surprise". Kagome knew that her mother meant more of an unpleasant surprise. Kagome walked into the house with Inuyasha in tow. Her mother didn't even hug her or ask who Inuyasha was. She just walked back into the kitchen. Kagome sighed and walked upstairs finding her room exactly as she had left it. She could tell that no one had been in here since she last left. There was a layer of dust over everything.

Inuyasha stood there looking at her room. It didn't look like it resembled Kagome at all, the walls where plain white and her dressers were grey. The floor was the same color as the dressers. It looked more like a prison cell, or the room of someone crazy. There was a small cot beside the wall. Kagome went over to her plain dresser and opened the drawers there were a few clothes, which was the only color in the room. Inuyasha was beginning to feel sorry for Kagome. Spending most of her life in this room, he was surprised she didn't go crazy. The only thing that was on her dressers was a picture. Inuyasha picked it up, "Who's this?" he asked pointing to the man in the frame.

Kagome looked over, "My dad he died when I was seven". Inuyasha looked at her, her face looked blank, "Oh I'm sorry", Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed, "why do people say that… it's like they think it's there fault but they didn't really do anything". Inuyasha looked at her and shrugged putting the picture back down on the dresser. Kagome picket up some clothes and a couple books, then started walking towards the door, Inuyasha followed her out. Inuyasha looked across the hall and saw a that was opened, the room was a rich blue and there was toys and things a boy would use littering the floor. The room was three times as big as Kagome's. "Who's room is that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked over, "My little brothers". Inuyasha nodded. They went back down the stairs and put on there shoes. Inuyasha was expecting Kagome's mom to say goodbye but alls she did was look over at them then look back at the dishes she was cleaning in the sink.

They walked out the door and back into Inuyasha's car. Kagome shoved the things she brought in the back. "What's up with your mom?" Inuyasha asked knowing this was a personal question but he hoped she would answer, "She seems very frigid towards you". Kagome sighed and looked out the window, "Ya, she doesn't like me much." Inuyasha looked confused, "Why the hell wouldn't she like her own daughter?" Kagome sighed knowing she would tell him even though she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well my dad died in a car crash, while he was coming to pick me up from balet", Kagome said sadly, "Even though that had happened she still loved me but, she seemed a little different. One week after he died she found out she was pregnant with my brother. Once that happened it seemed that the little thing growing inside her had stolen all her love from me and now I was left alone to deal with my grieving. The only thing she ever did for me was feed me and make sure I was dressed. But she still would give me a little attention now and then. After she found out it was a boy she barley even looked at me, it was like I had never existed. Once Sota was born, my mom could see how much he looked like daddy, it was like he was back again. He sucked all moms love out of her leaving me neglected and unloved. She blames me for my dads death because if it weren't for having to pick me up at ballet he would still be alive. (I also blame me Kagome added in her head)"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome his eyes wide, then he realized he was still driving and he should look at the road. He felt bad for Kagome but he knew she didn't want his pity. Inuyasha sighed trying to find something comforting to say but came up short. "Kagome you can chose where we go, we can get our minds off of things". Kagome nodded, happy that Inuyasha wasn't trying to comfort here, she hated pity. She decided they could go to the movies.

They got in and looked around, then Kagome saw someone that looked the same as Inuyasha but different, and someone who looked the same as her, but also different… and also pregnant!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hope you liked! I love all the reviews, you guys are awesome!!


	7. Naraku

Hey everyone I've got a lot of readers yey you guys are awesome thanks for your comments

Hey everyone I've got a lot of readers yey you guys are awesome thanks for your comments! I'm writing more and I hope it's to your liking! Enjoy!

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or anybody else!

Chapter 7

Kagome looked the couple over, the one who looked liked Kagome was a bit thinner, and her hair was longer and straighter. Also her facial features were sharper and pronounced. She looked very frigid. Inuyasha's look a like, was more built and he didn't have ears on top of his head. He looked to be full demon, instead of half. On his face were purple stripes. He also looked very frigid. Kagome didn't know why but she felt something was very wrong at the moment. She looked at Inuyasha who had his eyebrows furrowed, and he looked very pissed off, but at the same time broken. Inuyasha was looking at the couple.

"Let's skip the movie", Inuyasha mumbled and fled out the doors, he didn't want them to notice him. Kagome stood there dumbfounded; she didn't know what had just happened. Kagome looked back at the couple and saw as the guy turned around and looked at her. He frowned and Kagome ran out after Inuyasha. Kagome ran back to the car assuming that Inuyasha was already there. Kagome opened the car door and sat inside of it. Inuyasha was sitting there with his head pressed against the steering wheel.

Kagome decided not to mention any thing but she really wanted to know what had happened back there. Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a little while; he hadn't showed that he noticed she was beside him. H looked up finally, his eyes were tinted red, but not from crying, he had purple stripes on his face, just like the guy's back there. For a moment Kagome's heart sped up he looked so menacing, it kind of freaked her out.

"Are you okay", Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded with great difficulty, right now he just wanted to scream. He closed his eyes and tried to take a few deep calming breathes. When his eyes opened they were his normal golden brown and the striped on his face had disappeared. He sighed and started the car. They drove back to the school in silence. Kagome tried to talk a few times but she couldn't manage to get anything come out from her throat. They got out of the car, and Inuyasha stalked out trying to get to his room quickly. Kagome jumped out of the car startled at his quick get away. She ran to catch up to him; she wanted to ask him about the two people they saw at the movie theatre.

Kagome chased after him following right on his heels. Inuyasha didn't really seem to notice her. Inuyasha passed by Miroku's room and Kagome continued following him. She realized she had never really been in his room, sure there was the first day she was at the school, but she was too busy looking at the half naked hanyou to look around his room. Inuyasha flung his bedroom door open and was about to slam it but Kagome grabbed the door quickly and slipped in uninvited. Inuyasha glared at her, "Go I want to be alone right now!" He all but yelled. Kagome just looked at him not making any move to leave. Instead she strolled over to Inuyasha's side of the room and sat down on his bed. Inuyasha growled, "I said get out!"

"I know I heard I'm not deaf", Kagome said looking at her nails. "Then why aren't you leaving", Inuyasha wanted to scream at the moment and the girl aggravating him wasn't making it any better. Kagome shrugged, "Who were those people at the movies?" Kagome finally had been able to get the words past the lump in her throat. Inuyasha's eyes turned red at the mention of them, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM". Inuyasha couldn't contain his anger any longer his vision was starting to turn red. Kagome wanted to yell at him back but instead she held her anger. She smiled innocently from his bed and shook her head. Inuyasha was about to kill her, he was already pissed off. Inuyasha felt himself turning into a demon.

Inuyasha pounced at her unable to keep his head; Kagome knew he wouldn't really hurt her, at lest he would hurt her _too_ much. When Inuyasha realized what he was doing he quickly recoiled and jumped away from her. Kagome simply sat up. Inuyasha's eyes were wide with horror; he couldn't believe he had just jumped her like that. Inuyasha turned back to normal, as he tried to control himself. Inuyasha looked down, trying to hide his shame. Kagome sighed and walked over to him as if he hadn't just attacked her. She stood in front of him; he was sulking like a child.

"Just talk to me, you know you want to!" Kagome said trying to cheer him up with her gentle teasing, "Come on you'll feel better and I would really like to know who those two people are!" Inuyasha still looking down shook his head. Kagome sighed trying to come up with an idea that would get him to tell her. A sly smile popped up on her face, "Come on if you do, I'll flash you!" Inuyasha looked up at her, she was still smiling. Inuyasha sighed, "Fine I'll tell you… but it's not cause you'll flash me" Kagome looked at him, Really now, so do I not have to flash you any more?" Inuyasha smiled at her, "Oh no you still have to flash me, a deals a deal right". Kagome sighed, "Fine but you have to tell me first then I'll flash you". Inuyasha nodded then they sat down on his bed to get more comfortable.

"Well the girl was Kikyo, and the man was Sesshomaru my brother", Inuyasha said sadly, "Me and Kikyo had been dating for a year. I was in love with her; if we weren't so young I probably would've asked her to marry me right then and there. But I don't think it's even legal to get married at sixteen. We were basically inseparable; I liked her because I thought I wouldn't have to worry about her cheating she didn't seem like a slut. But sometimes she'd be so cold, it was like she was emotionless, but none the less I still loved her and I thought she loved me back. It was our first year anniversary and I had everything planned out, I got reservations at the most expensive romantic restaurant in town, and had a big bouquet of red roses. And for a present I bought her a promise ring. When we got to the restaurant I could tell something was wrong, she seemed really nervous and upset, but she was good at hiding it so I didn't think anything of it at the time. We sat down and had our meal I had given her the gift, and everything was going smoothly. I had just paid for the check when she decided to break it to me. She told it was pregnant. At first I was confused; I mean how could she be pregnant if we hadn't even slept together yet. Then I realized that meant she slept with someone else. At that moment my whole world came crashing down on me, I loved her so much. It felt like my heart broke in to millions of pieces. I'm not sure if I've gathered up the pieces yet. I asked her who was the father, and to my surprise it was my brother, Sesshomaru. Yet another betrayal. I just left without saying another word to her. I couldn't go back home because that's where my brother was, instead I found a hotel and stayed there. I didn't cry though (I'd like to now he added in his head). Sooner or later Kikyo found me, how, I'm not sure but she did. She didn't even look that guilty when she saw me. "It wasn't meant to be", she said it her cold voice, "You knew that it couldn't last, we have nothing in common, I'm sorry Inuyasha". Then she left without another word.

So those were the people at the movies, Kikyo's probably about to pop she must be nine months pregnant by now. When she turns eight teen her and Sesshomaru are going to get married. So that'll be in less than a year now."

Kagome looked at the broken hanyou, she was searching for words of comfort but she couldn't find any, instead she hugged him, letting him rest against her. She could tell he wanted to cry but he held back his tears. No wonder he hated girls so much. Kagome sighed and started stroking his hair, she couldn't think of any words of comfort but she knew that before her dad died her mom used to stroke her hair when she was upset and she usually felt a little better afterwards.

They sat there hugging each other for a while until Kagome looked at her watch, she had to be back in her dorm before eleven and it was ten fifty nine right now. Kagome sighed and pulled back. "I gotta go know". Inuyasha nodded and let her go. Kagome walked out of his room and quickly went to hers she felt bad for Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and walked into her room. Miroku was already passed out in his bed so Kagome just laid down on hers and snuggled up under the covers not even bothering to take off her shoes. A couple seconds after her head hit the pillow she was asleep, falling into a deep dreamless slumber.

Kagome groaned and rolled over falling off her bed. She landed on the ground with blankets wrapped around her. Kagome groaned as her head smashed against the floor. Miroku stifled a laugh as she thrashed around on the floor trying to escape from she blankets. Kagome finally got up and sat against her bed groaning. "What time is it?" Kagome asked her voice hoarse from sleep. "9:40 am", Miroku said. Kagome groaned again, "Then why the fuck am I up? It's a fucking weekend, god!" Kagome stood up and sat on her bed knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep now. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stared at Miroku blurry eyed. Kagome looked down at her feet and saw that she was still wearing her shoes; she slowly pulled them off her feet.

Kagome looked through her clothes and found some clothes that she wanted to wear today and went into the bathroom to change. Kagome walked out looking refreshed, and less messy. "Why the hell are you up Miroku usually on weekends your asleep until 12." Miroku shrugged, "Couldn't sleep well, I don't know why though". Kagome just looked down and yawned. "Is Inuyasha still asleep?" Kagome asked remembering their conversation from last night. "Yes", Miroku said, usually if Inuyasha he would come straight to their room. And if Kagome was still asleep when he got there he would wake her up by hitting her in the face with a pillow. "Well he won't be for long". Kagome ran out of their room and into the hallway. When she got to Inuyasha's room she slowly opened the door hoping it wouldn't make a noise.

She quietly snuck into his room and walked over to his bed. Kagome looked at his sleeping form; he looked so peaceful and cute while sleeping. Kagome almost felt bad for what she was about to do, _almost_ but not quite. She looked down and saw a pillow that he had thrown off the bed lying there. It was almost as if it was beckoning her to pick it up, and Kagome complied. She grabbed the pillow and looked at Inuyasha one last time while he was sleeping, she was thinking about having mercy on him, but he never had mercy on her, so it was his own fault. She took a nice big swing and smacked him right in the face. Inuyasha's eyes opened suddenly, he growled and grabbed the pillow out of her hands and whipped it back at her. "Arg", Inuyasha yelled, "Damnit Kagome, you bitch I'm going to kill you for waking me up!" Kagome laughed but then screamed when she saw Inuyasha launching himself at her.

Inuyasha pinned Kagome to the ground, he was straddling her hips, and he had her hands pinned above her head on the floor. Kagome glared at him from underneath him. Inuyasha just smiled, "You know what I think I'm going to do?" he asked wickedly. Kagome's eyes widened she thought she knew. Kagome shook her head and started struggling wildly. Inuyasha started tickling her. Kagome shrieked, "Ah Inuyasha stop, gah, stop!!" Kagome was laughing wildly on the ground writhing, she hated being tickled. She tried to get him off when both of them heard moving beside them. They looked over and saw a guy sitting on the bed across from Inuyasha's. Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed and Kagome gasped.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha asked, none to politely. "I'm your new room-mate, Naraku", he said, "I got here late last night and didn't want to wake you". Inuyasha nodded and got off of Kagome who was till on the ground. She was staring at the person who was sitting in front of her. He hadn't glanced at her once. Kagome quickly stood up looking away from Naraku so he couldn't she her face. "I'll go back to my room", Kagome said so quiet that Inuyasha could barley heard it with his sensitive hearing. Kagome ran out of the room quickly hoping that Naraku didn't see her and recognize her. '_I can't believe he's here',_ Kagome cried out in her mind,_ 'Why the hell did he come here'. _She quickly ran into her room and sat on her bed, at the moment she wanted to kill something. Miroku saw fear in Kagome's eyes, "What's wrong?" Kagome put her head in her hands, "Oh god he's here. He's here!"

Miroku frowned, "Who's he?" Kagome realized that she hadn't told anybody what had happened. "Naraku, that's who he is!" Kagome wanted to scream. "Who's Naraku", Miroku asked, he had no idea about what was going on. At the moment Kagome wanted to tell someone but wanted to keep it bottled up inside, letting out her feelings would be weak, right? Kagome sighed, she would let herself be weak and tell Miroku. "Naraku… Raped… Me", Kagome said slowly, taking the time to think about the words as she said them. Miroku's eyes about fell out of his head, "WHAT?!" Kagome groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, she just wanted this nightmare to end. "WHEN?!", Miroku yelled. "Two years ago", Kagome whispered. She was trying not to re-live the memory. "We have to tell someone!" Miroku said. Kagome shook her head, "I already told my mom when it happened, she just told me I was a lying whore trying to guys I slept with in trouble… plus it's already been two years, they'd have nothing to work with".

Miroku groaned knowing that they could never prove it. She was right. Inuyasha walked in the room and looked around taking in the scene in front of him. "I had to get out of my room, my new room – mates an asshole, I hate him already", Inuyasha said, "What's going on?" Miroku shook his head, "Well if you don't like him now your going to hate him more after you hear this!" Miroku missed the glare that Kagome was giving him, trying to plead with her eyes for Miroku not to tell Inuyasha. "He _raped_ Kagome two years ago!" Miroku said, Kagome wanted to punch him for not realizing she didn't want him to tell Inuyasha. "WHAT?" Inuyasha roared, "I'm going to kill him!" Inuyasha was about to run out of the room when Kagome grabbed his arm.

"NO, no, stop, I've gotten over it, it's fine, don't kill him you'll just go to jail!" Kagome pleaded, she had never felt so defenseless, whenever she was around Naraku it seemed like all her strength was drained from her. "Why the fuck didn't you call the police on this guy?!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. She glared at him, "I told my mom and asked her to get lawyers but she told me I was a lying whore". Inuyasha's eyes softened, she wasn't as dumb as he thought she was.

"I'm still going to kill him!", Inuyasha said and started walking out the door, with Kagome being dragged behind him since she was latched onto his arm trying to get him to stop. Kagome punched him in the back to get his attention, Inuyasha looked behind him, "What the hell do you want?" Kagome glared, "I said fucking stop, if I wanted this dealed with then I'd do it myself! I don't what you to get in trouble just because of me, now please stop". Inuyasha did stop a little bit but he was lowly inching forward. "As long as you and Miroku keep him away from me I'll be fine. Inuyasha sighed in defeat and nodded, "Fine but I'm going to ask for him to change rooms, there's no way that I'm going to share room with him!" Kagome nodded and follow him as he stalked over to the office.

The secretary looked up, "I'll be right with you take a seat." Inuyasha nodded and Kagome sat with him. She knew she didn't need to but at the moment she didn't feel like going back to her room. They sat there for about fifteen minutes before the secretary spoke to them. "What can I do for you?".

"I would like to speak to the principal for a moment", Inuyasha said.

"Why?" the secretary asked.

"I'd like to talk about changing my room". The secretary nodded and asked the principal to come to the office on announcements. After a couple minutes he appeared for the hall way. He looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. "What can I do for you two?"

"Oh it's not for me, I just tagged along", Kagome said looking away pretending to not be paying attention

"I would like to talk about getting my room-mate to change rooms", Inuyasha said. The principal looked puzzled, "Why, he's seems perfectly nice, please explain."

"We just don't get along very well; I'd like to get it changed before he un packs and everything". The principal nodded thoughtfully, "Kagome do you have your things un packed?" Kagome blushed, she had been putting it off for week, she was lazy and she hated un packing so everything was still in her duffel bag.

"No, not yet". The principal nodded again, "Kagome would you be fine moving into Inuyasha's room while Naraku moves into Miroku's room. Kagome didn't know why but the thought of living with Inuyasha sent her heart pounding. Kagome nodded, she knew she wanted to , but she wasn't really sure why, she _really really_ wanted too. "Okay, well Kagome get all your stuff together, you might as well start getting your things into Inuyasha's room and I'll tell Naraku he's moving. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to Miroku the news.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well hope yu liked that chapter! … you know what funny or sad which ever way you want to think, but I've spent so much time on the computer reading or writing about Inuyasha that I've almost called some of my friends Kagome and Sango twelve times this week. !! LOL ok review and I will love you forever!


	8. Getting ready for Halloween

Okay thanks for the support I love you all

Okay thanks for the support I love you all!! Ha-ha I slept in this morning and I can't get a ride to school!! So instead of going to school I'll write . yey! AH FUCK I HAVE HORRIBLE HICCUPS AND I'VE HAD THEM FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS!! FUCK!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!! God stop questioning me about it!

Chapter 8

"HE"S WHAT!?" Miroku yelled after he was told Kagome was moving, "THERE"S NO FUCKING WAY I'M LIVING WITH THAT BASTARD!" Inuyasha smirked at his livid friend, "Well you're going to have to because the principal already agreed to it, so…. You have fun with your new room mate!" Miroku pounded his head on the wall that was nearest to him. "God why do you get to have Kagome as a room mate now! I have to have fucking Naraku, the god damn rapist!" Kagome still flinched a little bit when ever she heard Naraku's name. Kagome sighed wondering if she'd ever be able to fully heal from what he did to her. She grabbed her bag from under her bed and started putting the few clothes that she had taken out back in.

Kagome finished packing some clothes up and folded up the blanket that was one her bed. She quickly gathered up the rest of her stuff and put it in a pile. Kagome didn't know why she was so anxious to move into Inuyasha's room. She watched as Inuyasha left the room to kick Naraku out of his. Kagome sighed and slumped against her bed. She couldn't believe she was here, she thought she had escaped him when she had moved two years ago. She sat there until Inuyasha came back ten minutes later. "Okay the bastard is packed up and leaving", Inuyasha said, "Grab your stuff". Kagome picked up all her stuff and stumbled when she couldn't see. "Hey let me grab something for you", Inuyasha said reaching for the blanket on top of the pile. Kagome moved away from his reach, "I'm fine; I can carry it just fine". Kagome hated it when people made her feel helpless with offering to do things for her, she could do them herself.

Inuyasha sighed and grabbed her arm to lead her instead of her bumping into people when they got in the hall. Inuyasha carefully pulled Kagome out of the room trying to make sure she didn't fall. They made their way slowly to Inuyasha's room Kagome was thankful that it was only ten doors away from Miroku's room. When they got to Inuyasha's room Naraku was still sitting there. "Why the hell aren't you gone?" Inuyasha asked about to yell, he wanted this bastard out of his room. Kagome dropped her stuff on the floor but then seeing Naraku she turned away trying to make sure he didn't recognize her.

"Is she your room mate?" Naraku asked ignoring Inuyasha's question. Inuyasha glared at him and nodded. "I thought this was an all boys school", Naraku said. "Ya well she got expelled from her old school and had to come here, now get the fuck out of my room!" Inuyasha was livid, Naraku was staring at her like a piece of meat. "oh I like my girls feisty", Naraku said with a smirk. Inuyasha could stand him being in his room any more, "GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I HAVE TO MAKE YOU!" Naraku sighed and grabbed his duffel bag and blanket with one hand. He had to pass Kagome to get to the door. Kagome stiffened as he got closer to her than he needed to get to the door. Naraku stood right next to her. "We'll be seeing more of each other", Naraku whispered in her ear, and squeezed her ass. Then he went out the door. Kagome was to stunned to do anything for a moment. She just stood there frozen. Then what happened registered in her mind. Kagome jumped up and screamed, Inuyasha was still really pissed at what had happened just a few seconds ago but Kagome's scream had brought him out of it. "What?" Inuyasha asked concerned that Naraku did something that he didn't see. "Ah he fucking touched me fuck now I need to take like ten showers!! He put his filthy hands on me, my god I'm going to kill him if I get the chance!" Kagome ran screaming into the bathroom, she shirt was already half off before she even got in. Inuyasha was too pissed to find what Kagome just did funny. Inuyasha was furious that Naraku had touched Kagome like that! He wanted to tear him to shreds. Inuyasha stood there for a little while trying to calm himself. He sat down on his bed and waited for Kagome to get out of the shower.

After half an hour he was starting to get fed up. He walked over to the door and knocked loudly, "Kagome what the hell's taking you so long?"

"I'm washing Naraku off of me, now stop talking to me it's weird!" Kagome shouted over the sound of the water hitting the bottom of the shower. "Why is it weird?" Inuyasha asked loudly. "I'm fucking naked and your talking to me now stop talking to me!" Inuyasha laughed on the other side of the door and went back to his bed and sat down. He looked over at Kagome's bed. He remembered that Naraku slept there and he went over and stripped the bed down. He was going to change the sheets. He looked under Kagome's bed usually there would be sheets under the bed.

He grabbed some that were dark blue and put them on her bed. He went over and sat back on his bed and pulled out a book. Inuyasha heard the shower turn off fifteen later, he heard her feet go on the washroom floor tile. "Ah carp", Inuyasha heard Kagome yell, "INUYASHA!!" Inuyasha's eye brows furrowed, "WHAT?"

"Where the hell are all the towels?" Kagome called out. "Ah shit", Inuyasha said, "All of them are out here and dirty!" Kagome cursed looking to see if there were any towels hiding. "Fine just bring me a dirty one", Kagome called out. Inuyasha found one at the top of the laundry pile, deciding it would be cleaner than the others. Kagome opened the door a crack and held her arm out asking for the towel. Inuyasha walked over to the washroom door and handed her the towel. He could see through the crack a little bit and blushed. He could see her thigh and a little bit off her breast. He flushed and looked away as she closed the door. A couple minutes later she came out with the short towel wrapped around her breasts. He could see most of her cleanly shaven thigh. He was starting to feel very aroused by the girl in front of him.

Kagome noticed how he was gawking at her and blushed. She bent over and was very aware of how the towel went up a little just below her butt. She was also aware of the fact that Inuyasha's eyes were boring into her back, or maybe something lower than that. Kagome rummaged through her duffel bag, looking for something to wear. Inuyasha watched her as she picked out an outfit, and returned to the bathroom to change. When Kagome came out she was wearing low rise camouflage (holy shit it took me so long to spell that properly XD) pants, and a shirt that said in small letters 'If you can read this your looking to hard at my boobs!' Inuyasha had to admit, he was staring pretty hard at her boobs. He had never really seen her without a hoody on so he never realized how well endowed she was.

"So I wonder how well Miroku is doing with Naraku", Inuyasha said smirking, trying to make small talk. Kagome laughed she'd forgotten that Miroku was stuck with him, she felt sorry for him.

(With Miroku and Naraku)

"Ah fuck man, can you go fucking smoke outside it's fucking disgusting!" Miroku said coughing. He hated people who smoked he thought it was a disgusting habit (but I personally think it smells so good… but I don't smoke!). Naraku just smirked and blew smoke into Miroku's side of the room. "You're a fucking douche bag, you know that, now stop fucking smoking your pissing me off", Miroku said about to yell at this guy if he didn't go smoke some where else. Naraku took a long drag finishing off his cigarette and put it out on the ash tray next to him.

He got up, "I'm going out for a second". Miroku glared at him while he left. "Like I fucking care where your going", he mumbled more to himself then Naraku. Miroku listened to the door slam then rummaged under his bed to find some air freshener. He sprayed febreze around the room trying to get rid of the smell of smoke. Miroku grabbed a sketch pad and started trying to sketch Sango the way he saw her. It was only a few minutes until Naraku was back and he brought someone with him.

It was some whore that was wandering around the street probably looking for a fuck. Miroku looked up for a minute then continued to draw Sango. He was lost in his own world for probably a few minutes when he started realizing he was hearing moaning. Going back to reality Miroku looked over to Naraku's bed and almost barfed. What the fuck was wrong with this guy, he was fucking a chick and both of them knew he was here.

Miroku jumped up with his sketch pad in hand and ran out the door. He ran down the hallway and went into Inuyasha's room where Kagome and Inuyasha were hanging out. "That fucking bastard brought a girl into our room and starting fucking her while I was still there!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him startled. "Really!?" they both said. Miroku nodded and sat down on the floor, "that was probably the worst thing I've seen in my life. They weren't even under the fucking covers, every thing was hanging out and they didn't fucking care that I was two fucking feet away from them!"

"That is sick", Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded agreeing with him. They sat there in an awkward silence for a minute until Kagome went over to the T.V and turned on a video game. Inuyasha joined her while Miroku started trying to draw the perfect picture of Sango. That is how the week continued on. Miroku would come over right after school to escape form the sex crazed maniac who was his room mate. Some times he would even sleep at Kagome's and Inuyasha's dorm because Naraku would bring girls over at night to fuck. Miroku thought he was perverted but what Naraku was doing was just sick. All week Miroku was complaining about how he hadn't seen Sango in so long.

Kagome lay down on her stomach on her bed and started her music. Inuyasha was laying on his bed lost in thought, he watched as her smooth legs swung up into the air. She was wearing a pair of shorts, most of the guys in the school were liking the view of her legs. (MMMM yummy yummy rice) Kagome was still debating what she was going to be from the Halloween dance. She still didn't have a date for the dance but for the most part she didn't really care. What she didn't notice was that Inuyasha would growl, if he sensed a guy was going to ask her, and scare the guy away.

Kagome was choosing between being a fairy or a devil. She really wanted to be a fairy but it would take some work. She sighed decided she would let Inuyasha choose for her. "Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked snapping him out of his thoughts, "What should I be for Halloween, a fairy or a devil?' Inuyasha thought about it for a minute, to him a fairy would be a girl in a short dress with some wings, and he liked the idea of a short dress on Kagome. "I think a fairy", Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled, she really wanted to be a fairy and she decided to go with Inuyasha. "Okay", Kagome said happily, "Your going to have to help me make it though because it may take a while", Inuyasha nodded absently, he wasn't really listening any more.

Kagome got off her bed and looked under it trying to find some journals under there so she could start planning out her costume. It took her a minute but she finally found one and started trying to draw it out. But since she sucked at drawing it didn't work so well. She sighed she was going to have to explain it to Miroku and ask him to draw it for her. Kagome got up and walked out of the room hoping that Naraku would be some where else. In the week he found out who she was. He was always looking at her now and hitting on her when ever he got the chance.

She walked into Miroku's room and coughed, it smelled like smoke and pot, with a mix of febreez. She guess Miroku tried air freshener but she doubted it would work. Miroku was sitting on his bed with a sketch pad in his hands. "Hey Kags what are you doing here?" he asked. Kagome explained it him what she wanted and he nodded. Then Kagome looked over at where the T.V used to be. "Hey where'd the T.V go?" she asked. Miroku sighed, "Naraku sold it for drug money. He says he'll pay me back but I highly doubt that". Kagome looked at him and decided not to say some thing about it because she really didn't have anything to say.

"Okay, well let's go into my room because it smells in here", Kagome said plugging her nose to make her point. Miroku nodded and stood up. Just when they were about to leave Naraku came in with a girl on his arm. Kagome looked them over in disgust. Naraku just smirked, "What Kagome you want to join us?" Kagome wanted to barf when he said that. She didn't say anything though, and walked out of the room with Miroku trailing behind her.

Inuyasha was still in the same position on his bed as when Kagome left when they went into the room. He nodded to Miroku and went back to pretending to read his book. Kagome sat down on her bed and Miroku sat down in front of her on the floor. "Okay well I'm going to dye my hair white" Miroku nodded and started to sketch on the paper. He had some pencil crayons with him. "What the hell kind of Fairy has white hair?" Inuyasha asked. 'I saw a picture of a fairy on a poster and it looked really pretty so I'm using that as my costume", Kagome said, "And in the poster the fairy had white hair." Inuyasha shrugged and went back to "reading".

Kagome sat there describing him the costume and in about an hour Miroku was finished. He handed her the sketch pad and when Kagome looked at it she gasped. "Oh my god Miroku this is beautiful!" Kagome said awe struck, "It's exactly what I wanted it to be!" Kagome stared at the picture of her in her costume. Now all's she needed to do was find what she needed. "Hey who wants to some with me Halloween costume shopping?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha volunteered almost immediately.

After half hour of changing and getting ready Kagome and Inuyasha piled into his car. They had asked Miroku if he wanted to go but he said no. They drove to the nearest mall, hoping that it would have some Halloween stuff in it. Evidently it had about three stores dedicated to Halloween. "Are you going with any one to the Halloween dance?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head, "You?" Kagome shook her head too. They went into one of the Halloween stores and Kagome found most of the stuff she needed. She found some wins she liked, white hair dye, small fake flowers, make up. And the see through purple top she needed, she was going to make some small adjustments to it but it would work. The last thing she needed was the actual dress but she wasn't going to find it in a Halloween store. "Hey is there a vintage style store in her?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Uh… yea I think so. I saw one near the door we came through. Why?"

"I need a dress for my costume but I don't think I'll find the one I want here". Inuyasha nodded and started following her out of the store. Kagome stopped him, "You finish getting your costume, and I'll be back in half an hour". Inuyasha shrugged and went back into the store. Kagome wandered towards the front door hoping she could find the dress she wanted. And if she did find it she hoped it wasn't too expensive.

Kagome found the store easily; it stood out from all the rest of the stores. The doors to the store looked like old style gates, and the sign looked rustic. The store looked very promising to her. She walked through the doors and started looking through the racks of old style dresses. An older woman walked out of the back of the store. "May I help you?" she asked politely. Kagome nodded her head, "I'm looking for a dress." The old woman nodded, "Okay what does it look like"? Kagome explained the dress as best as she could. The woman had a thoughtful expression on her face. She walked into the back of the store and left Kagome standing there. She came back in a few minutes with a dress in her hands.

Kagome looked at the dress startled; it was exactly what she was looking for. It was so beautiful. "Would you like to try it on?" Kagome nodded hoping desperately that it would fit her properly. The woman pulled a same curtain at the back of the store and there was a small dressing room there. She hung the dress on a hook and stepped back letting Kagome go in and close the curtain. The woman waited as Kagome tried on the dress, after about five minutes Kagome emerged from behind the curtain. The old woman was breath taken; she looked so beautiful in the dress. It looked like it was made to fit her. The dress snugly fit her curves. Kagome loved the dress, she wasn't that happy about the length of the dress, it went past her feet a little bit but Kagome decided that it could be altered.

Kagome smiled happily as she saw her reflection, it was perfect. Then she started thinking about how much it would cost and her happiness fell a little bit. "How much is it?" Kagome asked crossing her fingers behind her back. The woman went behind the counter and searched on the computer for the price. "One hundred dollars", she said. Kagome's face fell she didn't have that kind of money at the moment, she bit her lip and walked back into the change room miserably. She thought about asking her mom for extra money but she knew that she wouldn't give it to her. Kagome was contemplating way to get some more money in a week but she fell short of and idea.

Kagome got off the dress and pulled her clothes back on. She walked out of the change room and with a sigh gave the old woman the dress. "Thanks for your help", Kagome said half heartedly. Just as she was starting to walk out the door she heard the woman call something out from behind her. "What?" Kagome asked turning around. "It seems there's a sixty five percent discount on it", the woman said again. Kagome's face brightened, she had thirty eight dollars at the moment. She quickly walked back to the counter and fished the last of her money out of her pocket. "It's thirty seven fifty with tax", the woman said. Kagome nodded smiling and gave her the money, "Keep the change", Kagome said. The woman bagged the dress carefully and handed it to Kagome. "Thank you", Kagome said and walked out of the store.

She found Inuyasha at the same store as before sitting on a bench waiting for her. He looked like he found everything he wanted. "What'd you get?" Inuyasha asked. "It's a surprise, you can't see until it's Halloween!" Kagome relied with a smirk. Inuyasha glowered at her, he hated surprised. "How about you, what'd you get?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "It's a surprise, you can't see until Halloween!" Inuyasha mocked smirking. Kagome glared at him she hated surprised, and she didn't like being mocked. Kagome sighed and they started walking to the front door. Kagome looked at the store that she was just in as she past it and the woman inside saw her and smiled. Kagome smiled back and looked at Inuyasha. He was looking forward, but noticed when Kagome looked at him. He gave her a half smile then turned his head to face forward again.

Subconsciously Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha and their arms were touching each other. Kagome was starting to feel weary her eye lids started to droop. She didn't know why shopping always made her tired, even if it was a really short trip. They got to the car and once they started driving Kagome had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. He looked over at the sleeping girl; she looked like a fallen angel.

They pulled up to the school parking lot after a few minutes of driving and Kagome was still asleep. Inuyasha sighed looking at Kagome, she looked so peaceful he couldn't himself to wake her up. He cut the engine and quietly opened the door on his side of the car. Inuyasha slowly eased her onto his lap and put his arms underneath her. He swung his legs out of the car, and being carful not to jostle her; he picked her up and stood up. She moved a little bit but she didn't wake up. Inuyasha shut the car door silently and walked towards the front door of the school. The hallways were empty when Inuyasha walked inside and Inuyasha wondered where everyone was.

He carried her down the halls and into their room. He swung the door open and walked towards her bed. He placed her gently down and she rolled over intertwining herself with her blankets. Inuyasha smiled down at her marveling at how beautiful she was. He walked out of the room and back to the car to get the bags. When he got back he put Kagome's bags beside her bed, and put his stuff under his bed. He was going to have to hide his costume form Kagome since he knew that her curiosity would get the best of her and she'd look at his costume. He sat down on his bed and just watched her sleep.

The next week went by slowly since Kagome was really looking forward to the Halloween dance. Sango was also looking forward to the dance since Miroku and her were going together. Kagome finished creating her costume and was extremely happy about it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

How you liked I'm too tired to continued! Thanks for the reviews.


	9. Halloween Dance Part 1

Okay hope you liked that last chapter, I know it ended funny but I couldn't think of another way to end it and I wanted to post it one the internet

Okay hope you liked that last chapter, I know it ended funny but I couldn't think of another way to end it and I wanted to post it one the internet. I feel like total shit at the moment. My nose is running my throat is sore, and I'm really tired but I'm too uncomfortable to sleep. God if I have Mono I'm going to kill someone. Hope you enjoy this chapter; I'll try to do it as best I can even though I don't feel well. I feel bad, I've been neglecting my first story! But I don't like the story line as much and I want to do the sequel soon because I have more ideas for it and I like it better!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else. But I do own my throat and it's my own choice if I want to tear it out or not.

Chapter 9

It was the day of the dance and Kagome and Sango were rushing around in Sango's room. Kaede's school was hosting the dance in the gym because they actually had volunteers to set everything up. Miroku and Inuyasha where getting ready in Inuyasha's room, and Kagome and Sango where getting ready in Sango's. Miroku and Sango already knew what Kagome's costume looked like, and Inuyasha was pissed off that she wouldn't tell him. Sango wouldn't tell Miroku what she was wearing and Miroku didn't tell Sango what he was wearing so it was mostly a surprise. (Ha-ha I'm not explaining to you what Inuyasha and Kagome are wearing until they see each other… If they have to wait to find out so do you lmao).

Sango was being a devil for the dance. Even though it was only noon she was pretty much ready. All's she needed to do was put _on_ the costume. But she had the hard part done. Her eyes were lightly framed by eyeliner. Then she had dark red eye shadow surrounding her eyes. Her lips were covered in dark red lipstick, and had a top coating of lip gloss that would keep the lipstick on. There were red devil horns perched on top of her straightened hair. At the moment she was just wearing old clothes because she was in the process of dying Kagome's hair.

"Why the fuck do you have so much god damn hair?" Sango asked frustrated, she had been doing this for an hour and she had only gotten a quarter way through. Kagome smiled but was looking in the mirror in front of her worried. "Do you think it will work?" Kagome asked, "My hair is so dark, do you like it will stick to my hair?" Sango frowned and pursed her lips, "I'm not sure but if it doesn't then I'm going to kill someone because I'll be working on this for the next two hours." They talked to each other for the next two hours while Sango did Kagome's hair. Once Sango was finished Kagome pinned her hair up so it wasn't touching her skin or clothes.

For the next hour Kagome helped Sango get her costume on and fixed her hair and makeup. Kagome looked at the clock wanting to wash out the itchy dye on her scalp. She only had five minutes left but she was going crazy not being able to scratch her head. Kagome sat on the edge of the bed twitching. The seconds ticked by slowly as Kagome stared at the clock more and more. Finally after the five minutes was up Kagome raced to the bathroom and turned on bath. She put her head under the nozzle and watched as the water turned white. Sango came into the bathroom and helped Kagome wash the dye out.

Kagome towel dried her hair until it was only damp and looked in the mirror. The dye had actually worked. Kagome thoroughly examined her hair and realized she had black streaks going through her long hair. "Oh it looks great", Kagome marveled, "The black streaks make it look even better". Sango nodded, "It looks almost identical to Inuyasha's hair, except his is more silver than white, and he doesn't have any black in it. Awe you two would make such a cute couple!" Kagome blushed furiously and looked away from Sango. She raised an eyebrow and the blushing girl in front of her, "Is the all mighty Kagome blushing? Oh I think you like Inuyasha!" Kagome shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows at Sango. Sango squealed in delight and started teasing her friends, "Oh Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Kagome laughed at her friends childish behavior, "What are we, five?" Sango just laughed and poked at her friend, "Well do you like him?"

"NO!" Kagome practically shouted, "He's just a friend and that's all". Her mind wandered back to what happened between her and Inuyasha when he was human. That seemed more than friendly to her, but luckily for her Sango didn't know that. Sango smiled at her friend's denial, she knew Kagome wouldn't get so defensive if she didn't actually like him. But instead of bugging her more about Sango decided to let it go, her friend would tell her when she was ready to. (I bet you tomorrow I'll wake up and will have lost my voice).

"Are you going to let your hair air dry or are you going to blow dry it?" Sango asked changing the subject for Kagome's sake. Kagome looked thoughtful for a second, "I think I'll let it air dry because it's always softer after and I want my hair to be a little wavy." Sango pulled a box of nail polish from under her bed. She grabbed dark red and started shaking it. Kagome rummaged through the box and found some nail clippers. She hadn't clipped her nails for a while and she decided she should do it now. Once she finished cutting her nails she pulled the small nail file out of it and started scraping the dirt out from under her nails. Then she used this nail buffer, making her nails softer, smoother, and shinier. The last step was to put a clear layer of nail polish on her fingers.

Once she was finished she looked admiringly at her finger nails. She had never seen them looking this good. Usually they had chipped nail polish on them, and dirt under her finger nails. Kagome looked over at Sango who was now blowing on her newly painted nails trying to dry them faster. She smiled at her friend, Kagome realized that the hadn't spent one on one time for a really long time. After a couple of minutes both their nails were dry. Since Sango was already finished getting ready she helped Kagome. (I woke up a little while ago and I can't talk!! Yey, but I still feel like shit. I've used three rolls of toilet paper with blowing my noise; you all probably don't care but what ever!!)

Kagome started on her make up first, (I'm giving you various hints of what she looks like). She swept black eye shadow on her top eye lid, and smudged black eyeliner into her eyelash line. She applied heavy eye liner, and lightly put grey eye shadow below her eyes. She grabbed red eye shadow and finished accenting her eyes. Then she grabbed some white cover up powder. She mad her face a bit lighter than it actually was. Then she applied a small amount of clear lip gloss to her lips. Once her make up was finished then she started on her hair. She used most of the fake flowers that she had bought the week before.

Kagome looked at the clock hoping she'd have enough time to get ready for the day. She still had three hours, there was more than enough time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(With Inuyasha and Miroku)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Miroku can you help me with my hair it's not working!" Inuyasha called to Miroku from the washroom. "Dude you sound like a girl when you say that", Miroku said, "Come out here the bathrooms too small for two of us to be in there. Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom and Miroku started to laugh, while Inuyasha glared at him. "What the hell happened? You look like you've been electrocuted!" Miroku sputtered out. "I don't know I did something wrong!" Inuyasha said, "Now help me fix it!" Miroku grabbed a brush and started trying to comb through Inuyasha's hair. "What the hell were you doing to your hair?" Miroku said struggling to pull the brush through. "I back combed it!" Inuyasha said, "I don't think I did it properly though!"

"You think!" Miroku said gritting his teeth as he used all his strength to pull the brush through Inuyasha's hair, "Man this is a very girly moment". Inuyasha sighed and stood up taking the brush from Miroku. It took half an hour but Inuyasha finally combed the knots out of his hair. "How the hell am I going to get it to go properly if I can't back comb it?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku went into the bathroom and came out with a jar of hair wax. "Use this!" Miroku said handing Inuyasha the jar. "How the hell do I do this?" Inuyasha asked opening the jar. Miroku sighed, "Fine I'll do it!"

Inuyasha sat down on the ground and Miroku sat down on the bed behind him. Miroku did Inuyasha's hair, and then went to get hair spray so it would stay. (They had all this stuff because Kagome lives with Inuyasha). Inuyasha turned on Kagome's straightener and started straitening his bangs. Miroku went into the bathroom and when he came out he looked like a pimp. "Nice costume", Inuyasha said with a snort. Miroku was wearing a hat with a feather and he had on a long purple coat over his sapphire blue shirt that went down in a V. His pants matched his shirt and he also had a cane thing that was silver with a purple gem at the top.

Miroku looked at the time, "You better hurry up would only have an hour and a half left. I wonder what the girls are wearing… oh maybe Sango's being a hooker and we'll match!" Miroku started drooling thinking of the possibilities if Sango was dressed as a hooker. Inuyasha shook his head and started wondering what Kagome's costume looked like. He went into the washroom and started putting on the make up from his costume. Once he was finished he put on his costume and walked out into the main room. "Nice costume man", Miroku said with a smirk. Inuyasha smirked back and looked at the clock, they had to leave now if they wanted to make the dance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(With Kagome and Sango)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hurry up Kagome we gotta go!" Sango yelled into the bathroom while examining her self in the mirror. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her curves until it got to her hips. Then it flowed out and puffed out a bit. The dress went down to her knees. The dress pushed her breasts up a little bit making her breasts look bigger than usual. She heard movement coming from the bathroom but didn't turn around. "How do I look?" Kagome said as she walked out of the bathroom. Sango turned around and saw her friend. "Holy shit Kagome you look gorgeous!" Sango almost screamed, "If this doesn't get Inuyasha to like you then nothing else will!"

"I don't want Inuyasha to like me, will you shut up about that!" Kagome yelled at her friend. Sango shrugged still looking at her friend. She looked so beautiful; Sango knew that once Kagome entered the room all eyes would be on her. She was hoping that her unofficial boyfriend wouldn't be staring at Kagome with his lecherous eyes.

Kagome twirled around, and the skirt of her dress flowed out around her, but not going high enough to show her underwear. Kagome giggled and sat down on her old bed being careful not to wrinkle her dress. "Come on!" Sango said, "We want to get there before Inuyasha and Miroku get there". Kagome nodded and stood up, she didn't know why but she started getting butterflies in her stomach from the mention of Inuyasha. They both slowly walked out the door and into the semi crowded hallway. Kagome and Sango pushed their way through the small crowd and towards the gym. Once they got there Kagome and Sango were impressed. There was a D.J and things to eat. On the out skirts of the gym there were tables and chairs for the people who wanted to relax or eat.

There were fog machines and flashing lights. Kagome was thinking it would suck but the people who put it together did a pretty good job. Kagome and Sango walked to the farthest table from the doors and sat down. Kagome could feel people watching her, and looked around. The few guys that were actually there were staring at her with their mouths hanging open like fools, and the girls were giving her envious looks. Kagome shrugged to herself and started watching the door waiting for Inuyasha and Miroku to come. The gym was starting to become crowded and music started playing loudly. Kagome and Sango still didn't see the guys.

Kagome got them both some punch and sat down again. Kagome took a sip and almost choked, "This stuff is spiked hardcore!" Sango nodded but continued drinking it, Kagome shrugged and started drinking it to. After a little while she became used to the taste and was starting to enjoy it. Kagome looked over at Sango who was smiling to herself. Then she remembered what Sango was like when she got drunk, and she was a very cheap drunk. Sango had already finished her cup and was starting to look a little loopy. Kagome groaned while looking at the gym door again, and froze.

Standing there was Inuyasha and Miroku looking around. Inuyasha was a punk, and Kagome was gawking at him like a fool. His long hair was spiked up and his eyes were covered in eye liner. He was wearing a black trench coat, and underneath was a pair of baggy black pants that had a lot of zippers on them. His shirt, which was red, was so torn, that is could hardly be considered a shirt. His abs was exposed, and most of the girls in the room were appreciating the view. Kagome licked her now dry lips to moisten them. She tried to tear her eyes away so she could see what Miroku looked like but she couldn't bring herself to. She watched as Inuyasha looked around, and his eyes met hers. Inuyasha froze and stared at her wide eyed.

Inuyasha was shocked about how good she looked. Her now white hair had small purple flowers clipped in every where and in a circle around the top of her head was a ring of flowers. Her hair was some what wavy. There were some small curls going through it too, but it was mostly straight. She had eye liner, eye shadow, and mascara on. There was red stuff that looked like it was going down her face in tears, but it was just make up. Under her eyes were three black dots going down in a line. Her lips looks glossy but chapped at the same time.

Her dress was beautiful; the top looked like it was a corset, and tied up in the front. In the front of the corset there was dark purple going down in the middle and it looked like it had designs on it. The rest of the corset was royal blue. The skirt on the dress was royal blue and flowed down to just above her knees. On her arms there was see through purple mesh with hole in it here and there. And to top it off there were feathery wings sticking out from behind her shoulders. Her wings looked like they were bluish purple. Inuyasha could explain how beautiful she looked to him.

They both just stood there mesmerized by each other. "Oh there they are!" Miroku shouted over the music and started to pull Inuyasha towards Kagome and Sango. Kagome snapped out of it and nudged the now buzzed girl beside her. Sango looked over at the direction of Miroku and Inuyasha and her face broke out in a silly grin. Kagome looked down at her punch and drank the rest quickly, feeling the effects of the alcohol a little bit more.

Miroku and Inuyasha pushed their way through the crowd and got to Sango and Kagome's table. "Hello ladies", Miroku said looking at Sango, "You looked fabulous!" Kagome could tell he was only talking to Sango, she wasn't even sure if Miroku had even glanced at her. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha who was staring at her with a weird expression on his face. "Awesome costume", Kagome said thinking about how sexy he was. Inuyasha smiled his thanks, "Your costume is great too, how did you get the wings on without the straps?" Kagome looked back at her wings, "There was this glue stuff that you can use and I decided to use that since I didn't like how the straps looked". Inuyasha nodded and took a seat beside Kagome. They both looked over at Miroku and Sango. Sango was sitting in Miroku's lap with another punch in her hands. Kagome was wondering where Sango had gotten the other punch but didn't say anything.

Soon Sango had finished that drink and was off to get another. She came back with two drinks in her hands and she downed both of them in a minute. She was pretty much pissed by then and was all over Miroku who had no arguments about it. Inuyasha sent Kagome a questioning look. "The punch is spiked", Kagome explained. Inuyasha nodded and stood getting himself a punch and refilling Kagome's. Kagome drank the drink slowly but was feeling buzzed. She wasn't as much of a cheap drunk as Sango, but she still got drunk pretty easily.

"Would you care to dance?" Miroku asked Sango who had stopped making out with Miroku for a moment. Sango nodded eagerly and grabbed Miroku's hand while running into the crowd of people. Kagome lost sight of her friend and was hoping that Miroku wouldn't take advantage of her state. "Don't worry he won't do anything to her", Inuyasha said as if reading her thoughts, "He may act perverted but he respects Sango to much to take advantage of her when she'd drunk". Kagome nodded in relief, and finished off her drink. They sat there for a moment in an awkward silence. "Do you want to dance?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was startled that he would ask but accepted.

Her heart sped up and she was starting to feel light headed from the alcohol. Inuyasha stood up and polished off his drink, then offered his hand to her. Kagome grasped it and he helped her stand up. They made their way into the middle of the crowd and the music started changing from techno to a slow song. Kagome laughed at her luck, she wasn't expecting Inuyasha to keep dancing with her but he did. Inuyasha pulled her towards him and they started to slow dance. Kagome's head was on Inuyasha's chest and him chin was resting on her head. Kagome was wondering why they were in such an intimate embrace if they were just friends. Her relationship with Inuyasha was starting to confuse her. She thought he only liked her as a friend but he was holding her like this now.

Kagome watched as people swayed past them, and she caught eye contact with Sango who was slow dancing with Miroku. Sango gave her a knowing look and winked at her. Kagome glared and stuck her tongue out at Sango as she disappeared from view. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes listening to the steady beat of Inuyasha's heart. It felt like everything but she and Inuyasha disappeared, she couldn't even hear the music any more.

She relaxed feeling herself mold in with Inuyasha, and got lost in her moment of bliss

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay hope you liked the chapter, I'm still as sick as a dog (where did that expression come from?) I have a head ache so I'm going to stop looking at the computer and start doing my homework, I'm not sure if I'm going to school tomorrow but I should do my home work if I am! Thanks for the reviews!!


	10. Halloween Dance Part 2

Hello every body hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I'm still sick sadly enough, and my head is killing me but I can't seem to sleep. So I shall write until I think I'm going to pass out! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own… TINUYASHA!! MWUH HAHAHAHA I HAVE MADE MY OWN ANIME SHOW!! With Sagome and Kango!! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha you can't sue me now!!

Chapter 10

Kagome sighed as the song ended, she wanted to stay in Inuyasha's arms forever, but she was still denying her feelings to herself. Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the table, and watched in morbid fascination as Miroku made out with a drunken Sango. After a little while Sango stopped and went to refill her cup. "Did you like the show?" Miroku said knowing that both Inuyasha and Kagome were staring at him and Sano while they were making out. "Nah, not really enjoying it. It's more like seeing a train wreck, knowing you should probably look away but can't", Kagome replied with a smirk, "Do you really think you should be letting Sango have more of the punch?" Miroku shrugged as Sango came back with a full cup in her hand.

Sango set her cup down on the table and sat down on Miroku facing him. "Ah how I've dreamed of this moment!' Miroku said grinning, "Sadly enough she's piss drunk at the moment, but I'll take what I can get". Kagome groaned as they both started another make out session, she looked away from their public display of affection, and felt her stomach grumble. She hadn't realized how hungry she was, she hadn't eaten all day. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was looking at her. Inuyasha looked away quickly hoping that she didn't notice. "I'm going to get something to eat", Kagome said looking over at the line for food, "I'll be back". Inuyasha nodded being the only one who was paying attention.

Kagome walked over to the line and looked back at her friends, she saw Inuyasha stand up and start walking to the other side of the room. She wondered were he was going but continued on in the line. Once she got to the front she bought some fries. When she went back to the table Inuyasha was still gone. She looked around but couldn't see him. Kagome sighed and started eating the fries; Sango came over and started picking at the fries to. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Sango shrugged and continued to eat. Kagome listen as the music started to slow down, and became a love song. Kagome kept searching for Inuyasha but couldn't see him.

The song was almost over when she spotted Inuyasha dancing with a girl. Kagome felt a pang in her heart and she didn't know why. She quickly downed her spiked punch, and saw Inuyasha's glass beside her. She downed that one too and stood up and walked out of the gym, she wanted some fresh air. Kagome felt jealousy pooling in the pit of her stomach. She walked outside to the back of the school, and leaned against the wall. She sighed and closed her eyes and let her head smack back on the cement wall behind her. She was being to feel pretty drunk and was having trouble thinking properly.

She felt so confused, why was she jealous of the girl he was dancing with. He wasn't hers, and she didn't want him to be hers… did she? He was just her friend, she tired to convince herself that she didn't' have any feelings for him. She thumped her head on the wall behind her a couple times groaning to herself. She was oblivious to the red eyes staring at her. Kagome felt her heart pounding painfully and a small voice in the back of her mind mocking her. _"He doesn't like you!_ _Your not as pretty as the girl he was dancing with" the small voice yelled. "Shut up I don't even like him, go away", Kagome yelled to the voice in her head. "Ha! You can't lie to yourself, you know you like him in the back of your mind. He doesn't like you, no one likes you, not even your own mother can stand you", the voiced said in a mocking voice._

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up", Kagome mumbled. She smacked her head on the wall over and over again as if trying to kill the voice in her mind. "I didn't say anything", Naraku said with his chilling voice. Kagome jumped not realizing her was there, "Oh sorry", she mumbled, "Didn't see you there". Kagome hated being around him and having to act civil to him. "Oh were you talking to?" Naraku asked stepping closer to her with a cigarette in his mouth. Kagome pressed herself closer to the wall trying to stay away from him. Her mind was foggy from the alcohol and she didn't think of running away. Naraku licked his lips, in what he imagined to be a seductive way. He walked up so he was only an inch away from her. Kagome felt like she was suffocating on the smoke of his cigarette.

She inhaled deeply as the smoke filed her lungs. Her throat burned; but in the back of her mind she still loved the feeling when nicotine filled her lungs. Kagome pressed herself against the wall as much as she could with her wings, feeling like a trapped animal. Kagome searched around for an escape, but she knew that Naraku would catch her. Naraku took another step forward making their bodies press together. Kagome shuddered at the familiar feeling of this, being trapped, unable to escape. "I've been wanting to get alone with you for a while now, but your pesky friends never leave you alone", Naraku said dragging a drag of his cigarette and flicking it away.

Kagome bit the inside of her lip hard, she wanted to fight back, or at lest do something, but whenever she was in his gaze she always felt immobile. Like she was suffocated by his presence. She felt the coppery taste of blood fill her mouth and she bit threw the skin. "That dress looks absolutely stunning on you", Naraku said with a smirk. Kagome felt his hand on her thigh, creeping higher and higher. Kagome wanted to scream, but her voice got stuck in her throat. Naraku's lips came crashing down on her. Kagome froze; she felt her fairy wings snap behind her as he pushed her roughly against the wall

She whimpered as she felt him biting her bottom lip. Kagome tried to push him away but her arms were trapped between them. His hands moved up her thighs and towards her underwear. Kagome gasped, and Naraku took his chance and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Kagome bit his tongue trying to making him stop kissing her. Naraku just smiled as blood filled his mouth. "I like feisty girls", he said smiling. "Fuck off", Kagome said struggling to get away. She finally got the mobility in her body back. Since Naraku was a half demon he was too strong. Naraku just smirked and captured her lips again, Kagome tried to bit him again but he wouldn't let her.

He hooked his fingers in the edges of her underwear and started rubbing her. Kagome whimpered and felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She had forgotten how degrading it felt to be violated in such a way. She tried to fight against him as her groped her, but it was useless. He stuck two of his fingers inside of her roughly, Kagome cried out against his mouth, feeling his claws scratch her inside. She knew that her cries would just edge him on but she couldn't hold it in. Naraku laughed enjoying her pain.

Kagome heard a growl and felt Naraku being pulled away from her. She sunk to the ground without having Naraku to pin her to the wall. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, she didn't know who had gotten Naraku away from her and she didn't really care. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. She felt so dirty and used, at the moment all's she wanted to do was hide in a dark corner. Kagome heard growling, yelps, and punches being thrown. When she heard what sounded like someone running. There was another growl, and then Kagome heard foot steps coming towards her.

Kagome didn't open her eyes hoping that this was all a bad dream. She flinched away when she felt a male's hand touch her shoulder. "Kagome", he said softly. Kagome knew it was Inuyasha but at the moment she didn't want to be near a guy. Kagome moved away from him. Inuyasha didn't want admit it but seeing her flinch away from him, hurt. "I won't hurt you", Inuyasha said quietly reaching his hand towards her letting her decide if she wanted to grab his hand. Kagome looked up, make up was running down her face with her tears. She was one of the few people whose faces didn't go red and blotchy and eyes turn red when she cried. Kagome looked at his outstretched hand contemplating if she wanted to grab it or not. She finally stretched her arm out and grabbed his hand and he pulled her up into his arms.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome as she cried against him. Once she had calmed down Inuyasha pulled back from her. "I'll take you back to the dorm", Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and wiped her eyes. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's shirt and saw that she had left tears and make up on it. Kagome shivered, as suddenly the feeling of cold washed over her. Kagome tried to stop her teeth from chattering but it didn't seem to work. Inuyasha sighed and took off the trench he was wearing and wrapped it around Kagome's shoulders. She pulled the jacket closer around her body trying to keep warm. At the moment she felt so exposed to the world, the wind started blowing and her skirt went up exposing her thighs. Inuyasha gasped as her saw two hand shaped bruised forming on her thighs.

Kagome put her hands down trying to make sure her skirt didn't fly all the way up. Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in to the crook of his arm. "We should tell some one", Inuyasha murmured. He felt Kagome shake her head against his shoulder. Inuyasha gave her a questioning look. "There's no point, I have no proof, and even if I did his parents will buy him out of anything", Kagome said in a broken whisper. She had already found this out with her time with him before. Inuyasha hugged her to him trying to comfort her. She leaned into the warmth of his skin, trying to get warm again.

They started walking back towards their school. They got about half way there when Kagome looked down a street that lead towards the park that her and Inuyasha had been, she stopped and looked down the street. "What?" Inuyasha asked softly. "I don't want to go back yet. Naraku might be there", Kagome said and pulled away from Inuyasha and started walking down the street. Inuyasha followed close behind her, Kagome could feel his warm breath on the nape of her neck. She shuddered as it made her think of Naraku. This Halloween dance was supposed to be fun, but it all went to hell.

Kagome then realized that they hadn't told Miroku and Sango that they were leaving. "Did you tell anyone we left?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't tell Miroku what happened because he'll just tell Sango and Sango will get crazy mad and try to do something about it. He'll jus end up hurting her like he hurt me", Kagome said. Inuyasha thought about it for a moment and nodded. They walked to the park and found a patch of grass to lay down on. They just laid there for a while staring at the stars not trying to make any conversation. The silence lasted about ten minutes until Inuyasha broke it.

"What was your dad like?" he asked suddenly. "What was Kikyo like?" Kagome snapped back not wanting to talk about her dad. Inuyasha sighed, "She was cold bitch. That's really all you need to know". Kagome snorted at the vagueness of his sentence. "Did she at lest give back the promise ring you gave her?"

Inuyasha blushed a little bit, but Kagome didn't notice. "Erm, ya, when she found me at the hotel she gave me the ring but when she was leaving I threw it at the back of her head. I actually hit her and I had threw it pretty hard and it bounced off her head and out the door, I didn't find it later. Although I didn't look really hard". Kagome laughed, "You actually threw the ring at her head!" Inuyasha laughed too thinking about how petty he was. Although he knew that if he had another chance to throw the ring at her he would. "I told you about Kikyo, now you have to tell me about your dad", Inuyasha said sitting up and looking at Kagome.

"... No", Kagome said after a few seconds. "Why not", Inuyasha whined, giving her the puppy dog look. Which worked pretty well because he looked exactly like a puppy. Kagome started giggling; he just looked so cute she couldn't deny him anything. "Fine, I'll tell you", Kagome said sighing. "He was nice, and was always understanding when I did something wrong. I was always a daddy's girl; I'd do anything for him. We would always do things together. Sports and everything, I was mostly a tom boy but I'd do girly things like ballet sometimes. He was always caring he never did anything to upset me. That's all there really is too him", Kagome looked up at the stars feeling a bit broken. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, thinking about how beautiful she was even with make up smeared all over her face.

Kagome looked back and Inuyasha feeling him watching her. He gave her a rueful grin, Kagome smiled back. She didn't understand how Inuyasha could make her feel so much better when everything really sucked. Just a little while ago she was feeling horrible but now she was actually happy. They both looked back at the stars. "Do you see the little dipper? I can never find it but I can always find the big dipper. It's really weird", Kagome said searching around in the sky. "Nope I can never find it either, I think I've found it once but I haven't seen it since", Inuyasha said. They laid there for a really long time not willing to move. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, "What time is it?" Inuyasha pulled a cell phone out of one of his many pockets. "There's about ten minutes until we turn into pumpkins". Kagome laughed, "Where the hell does that expression come from anyway? It's so weird". Inuyasha chuckled, "You thought I was weird when I didn't know the frog prince! That saying is from Cinderella!"

"I know what Cinderella is, but I just didn't know that the saying was from it", Kagome said smiling, "We should probably leave now it's almost midnight". Inuyasha nodded and stood up; he held his hand out to help her up. Kagome grabbed it, and he pulled her up a little to hard. She stumbled into his grasp, Kagome and Inuyasha stood there together for a while. "Um, Inuyasha your kind of hugging me", Kagome said looking up at him. He started leaning down. Kagome stared at him; it looked like he was going to kiss her. If was going to he was doing it unbearably slow.

Inuyasha's body seemed to move of it's own accord, his mind was screaming at him about how it was such a bad idea. His body didn't comply with his thoughts though. It seemed to take an eternity to close the space between them. Inuyasha watched as her soft lips pursed. Kagome sighed at how slow he was going and quickly diminished the distance between them. Kagome felt his soft mouth against hers. Once their lips met Inuyasha's mind was wondering why it was such a bad idea. Kagome loved how his kiss chased away the ghost of Naraku's, making everything better. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him as if trying mold them together. Kagome felt him run his tongue over her bottom lip begging her to open her mouth. Kagome complied, and felt his tongue slip into her mouth. She moaned against his mouth. When Naraku did that it felt like he was suffocating her, trying to gag her with his tongue.

Inuyasha wiped all traces of Naraku out of her mouth. Kagome ran her tongue along his fangs, feeling at they slightly scratched her tongue. Inuyasha nibbled on her bottom lip, Kagome moaned again, she had never been this aroused before. Actually she'd never really been aroused before, when ever she was in a sexual situation in the past she was always repulsed, since most of her past experiences involved Naraku. Her became hands entangled in his silver hair, and his hands were on her ass. Inuyasha ad Kagome broke free gasping for breath. They looked at each other startled about what had just happened. "Is this normal?" Kagome asked. Meaning if their friendship was normal. Inuyasha smirked, "Probably not, but we're hardly normal are we?" He didn't even give time for her to answer before capturing her lips with his again.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome back and she tripped causing him to fall down on top of her. Their bodies were squished together, and the weight of Inuyasha caused the breath to whoosh out of her lungs. She gasped again his mouth, trying to breathe again. Inuyasha's groin was pressed against her stomach, and once Kagome regained her breath she realized this and blushed. She felt Inuyasha's hands roaming around on her back, and his knee between her legs. She could also feel the broken wings jabbing into her back a little bit but they weren't that uncomfortable. Her eyes felt heavy from passion, and her head felt like it was flying, or was that just the alcohol getting to her?

Inuyasha couldn't help himself, he wanted more of her he wanted to be able to taste every inch of her skin. Her scent was over whelming and it was hard to think straight when he was this close to her. He was intoxicated by her, he was losing control and felt like he were two different people. And at the moment one was standing and watching with apprehensive eyes while the other was right in there, feeling every sensation, and every curve of Kagome's body. Inuyasha felt his hands going up her thighs towards her nether regions, and was surprised when she didn't flinch away from him. He was expecting that if he took things too far she would run off, because it would remind her too much of what Naraku did to her. Inuyasha didn't put his hands in her under wear though. He just left his hands where there were two hand shaped bruises as if he could heal them.

Kagome kept her hands around his neck and in his hair, not wanting to be too forward. Kagome was tired of being on the bottom and she rolled him over so she was on the top now. And her wings weren't irritating her anymore. Kagome put her hand underneath her and on his chest feeling the contours of his muscles. She felt so safe with him; she knew that he would never take advantage of her. Kagome felt Inuyasha lips leaving from hers and move down to her jaw line, then farther down to her neck. Kagome giggled feeling the playful nips he was giving her. He then moved up to her ear and gently bit her ear lobe. Kagome closed her eyes getting lost in all the new sensations. Inuyasha rolled her over, getting her on her back again.

Inuyasha kept having thoughts at the back of his head telling him that they should stop. Finally getting his head back together Inuyasha pulled away and looked down at Kagome. She gazed back into his eyes watching as he got off her and sat on his knees. Kagome complied his movement and sat on her knees too. All of a sudden Inuyasha heard Sango's drunken laugh from a little while away. He could tell Miroku and Sango were coming this way. "Sango and Miroku are coming", Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. Kagome nodded, and stood up and started trying to straighten out her clothing and hair. Once they both made themselves look presentable they sat on the swings, not saying a word.

Kagome knew something had changed. This wasn't like last time when Inuyasha could blame it on being human and Kagome could deny everything. Kagome could feel something big was changing. But she still wasn't sure if she wanted a boyfriend, or if she wanted Inuyasha as a boy friend.

On the swing next to her Inuyasha was going through the same battle in his mind. He wasn't sure if he was ready for a girlfriend, and he was pretty sure Kagome would want to get together after what had happened tonight. They both sat there waiting for Sango and Miroku to appear. It took longer than it should've but after a while they finally came into view. "Hey guys!" Sango yelled waving sloppily. "What are you guys doing here?" Miroku asked looking at the two on the swings. "We just wanted some fresh air", Inuyasha said quickly, "I think we'll go back, because we don't want to be witness to your make out session". Inuyasha stood up and started walking and Kagome followed after him.

Miroku and Sango stayed at the park, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to walk alone with each other. "Who was that girl you were dancing with tonight?" Kagome asked suddenly, feeling like she should know. "That was Rin", Inuyasha said, "She was dumped by my brother when he found out Kikyo was pregnant. She really loved him, and I saw her. She looked really depressed so I cheered her up". Kagome nodded suddenly happier knowing who he was dancing with, and why he was dancing with her. They walked back to the school both of them lost in a confusing torrent of emotions, and trying to sort through them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay took a while to post but I hope you liked it! Review please! Ha-ha I'm wearing my vampire teeth for Halloween because I desperately want to be a vampire!


	11. Fights and Kisses

Hello every body! Um I have a question for you all (Your probably going to think I'm a retard but what ever) I've been wondering to a long time, what does OOC mean? I didn't think much of it until someone said it in one of my comments and now I like what the hell does that mean!! Lmao I'm so dense. If you could answer that question for me that would be extremely nice. Oh and to answer you comment **Dark Lady** since I can't really send you a message. Ya I hate the Sesshomaru and Kikyo pairing too, but I'm not sure if I'm going to change it or not. I'm still thinking about it! Okay thanks for the reviews love you all!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 11

Kagome lay on her bed looking at the roof. For the past week it has been very awkward between her and Inuyasha. They hadn't talked much, and when ever they did it would follow with an awkward silence. They both had so many questions they wanted to ask each other but couldn't find a way to talk to each other. They hadn't told any one else about what had happened, although Kagome was afraid that Miroku did something to Sango at the park when they left. She had asked Sango about it but she had said she was so drunk that night she didn't remember a thing. Kagome sighed and peeked over at Inuyasha, who was sitting on his bed reading. Kagome wanted to say something to him but words kept getting stuck in her throat. Neither of them made any noise, Inuyasha didn't seem to be even reading the book. He just stared at one page.

Kagome looked at him for a second, and he looked back at her. They both looked away quickly after meeting each others eyes. Kagome stared back up at the white ceiling. She really hated how uncomfortable they were together now. She knew that she would screw this up; she should've stopped him before he kissed her. But no, instead she had to kiss him back. Kagome wasn't happy that today was Sunday and they had school tomorrow. At the moment Miroku and Sango were on a date, so it just left Kagome and Inuyasha to hang out. The seconds seemed to tick by slower and slower, Kagome was ready to shoot herself if they continued on with this silence.

Inuyasha was feeling the same way, he didn't know how to talk to her. All the girls he ended up liking always hurt him, in some way or another. And he knew that he was starting to like Kagome. No matter how hard he tried too deny his feelings, he knew at the back of his mind he liked her a lot. They both lay on there beds not saying anything. Kagome tried her hardest not to look at Inuyasha but didn't succeed. She looked over and him and her heart started beating harder than usual. He was just so gorgeous, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She wished she could talk to him but it was just so weird now.

Inuyasha looked at the clock on the wall hoping that Miroku and Sango would be back soon, he couldn't stand just laying there silently. There was still another ten minutes before they were supposed to get back. It shouldn't of been a long time but in their room it seemed like there was still another hour until their friends got back. Inuyasha tried to discreetly look at Kagome and saw that she looked to be nodding off. He hoped she would because then he could actually move without them staring at each other awkwardly. He listened as her breathing started slowing down, and her heart went into a steady rhythm. Once he was sure she had fallen asleep he sighed in relief and sat up from his bed. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's sleeping form, she looked like an angel. He wondered how someone could be so beautiful. Inuyasha wanted to go over and lay next to her; he had never felt such a longing to be near someone before.

Miroku burst through the door loudly causing Kagome to sit up. She wondered how long she had been asleep for. She looked over at Inuyasha who was staring at her with such softness in his eyes that it scared her. "Hey you guys!" Miroku said oblivious to the tension between the two of them, "What have you been up to?" Inuyasha shrugged, "nothing much". Miroku grinned noticing that Inuyasha was trying to hind something, "Where you two doing something naughty". Inuyasha stared at him as if he was a retard, how could he not notice the tension in the room? "No", Inuyasha said, wishing they were doing something. Kagome looked at Miroku, trying her hardest not to meet Inuyasha's gaze.

The weekend passed by slowly, Kagome was starting to wish there was school so she could busy her mind with something other Inuyasha. It was a relief when it was Monday again. Math and French went by quickly because Kagome didn't have much work to do in the classes. Then it was time for combat class, at the moment she was wondering when the hand to hand combat would be over and they started on something different like weapons. Sometimes she liked hitting people but it got boring after a while. Kagome walked into the class with Miroku and Inuyasha, and went into the change room. She changed into her gym clothes and walked out. She could feel Naraku's hungry gaze roaming her body, it made her shudder in repulsion. He was in combat class with her but luckily enough she hadn't been paired with him… yet. As if reading her thoughts when the gym teacher read out the names for who would be paired together, Kagome and Naraku were together.

When Kagome glanced at Naraku and saw the smirk on his face she decided that he had something to do with the pairing. She sighed and Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged worried glances, both of them really didn't want Naraku near Kagome but they couldn't really do anything about it. Kagome watched as people fought, she was always in awe when ever she watched Inuyasha fight. He just seemed so powerful. The class went by quickly and sooner than she thought possible it was time for Kagome and Naraku's turn. They both geared up and went onto the mats. Kagome and Naraku stood there until the teacher blew the whistle. Naraku started at a slow pace moving as a predator would while stalking its prey. He jumped quickly, and Kagome could tell that she was using some of his demon strength. He tackled her down, and at that moment Kagome knew she had no chance of winning the fight. Even while she was fighting Koga she knew that she at least had a chance because even he wasn't a jerk enough to use his demon strength.

She could feel Naraku's weight on top of her crushing her. His groin was grinding into her crotch making her feel disgusted. She knew he was doing this on purpose. She could understand when she was fighting with other guys and they accidentally touched her in places she didn't exactly wan to be touched, hell sometimes she'd end up touching them accidentally. But with Naraku it was intentional, and Kagome didn't like it one bit. He punched her in the jaw; Kagome felt her teeth clash together. He grinded their bodies closer together trying to make her feel uncomfortable, but he made it look like he was just doing what he was supposed to be doing… fighting. Kagome bit her lip and tried to push his body off of her but he didn't seem to want to budge.

She finally found a way to leverage herself out from under him and jumped up trying to get away from him. She waited for him to come to her since she didn't want to go near her. He quickly went over to her and threw a punch, which she avoiding by ducking and throwing a punch of her own. She caught him in the stomach but it didn't have much of an effect on him. She punched again but he caught her hand and twisted her wrist. She didn't know how but no one seemed to notice that he was playing dirty. The only one who seemed to see anything was Inuyasha, who was glaring at Naraku at the moment. No on really seemed to be paying attention to what was actually happening in the fight, they just seemed to be waiting for one of them to be pinned but not really realizing what was going on.

Kagome darted away from Naraku to the other side of the ring, she was really hoping for this fight to be over soon. He charged at her and punched her hard in the cheek, and hit her nose in the process. She felt sharp pain, her eyes burned, and she could feel blood trickling out of her nose. She put her hand under her nose and wiped the blood away. Kagome looked at her hand and saw glistening crimson dripping down it. The coach blew the whistle when he saw the blood. (you know what I just realized, I never gave the coach a name!) He went over there to see if Kagome was alright, but Inuyasha had gotten there before him. "Are you alright?!" Inuyasha asked concerned. Kagome realized this was the first time they had talked with no real tension in the air since the Halloween dance. She nodded and held her hand over her nose. "I don't think it's broken, just bleeding", Kagome said.

"Naraku! Did you mean to do this?" Mr. Tyoshi (the coach) asked. Naraku shock his head with fake sincerity. "I'm so sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to hit you in the face", Naraku said pretending that he actually cared. Mr. Tyoshi bought his act with a nod, and went over to where Kagome was standing. "You can go to the nurse's office to make sure it's not broken. Inuyasha, you can escort her". Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. They started walking past Naraku but Inuyasha stopped. "You touch her again and you're going to wish you were dead", Inuyasha promised in a low voice then continued walking. He led Kagome out of the room and towards the nurse's office. He didn't realize that his arm was wrapped protectively around her. Kagome did though, and she was leaning into him, she felt so safe when she was with him.

Kagome could taste the salty blood as it dripped through her hand and onto her lips. She couldn't understand how people could like the taste of blood, it was too salty and it tasted of copper. They walked into the office and Inuyasha released her quickly as if her had just realized that he had his arm around her. Kagome missed the warm of him as he stepped away from her. "Oh dear what happened?" the nurse asked when she saw her. Kagome explained what had happened and the nurse made sure her nose wasn't broken. "Your fine, nothings broken", she said after examining her. The blood had stopped, and now Kagome's nose was just a bit sore and she could tell her cheek was bruised. The nurse sent them out but neither had any intention to go back to class. Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to their dorm room. When Kagome looked at Inuyasha he looked different in a way. Fiercer, his eyes were blazing and he looked like he had when his eyes had turned red before. The only difference was that right now his eyes weren't red, but they looked like they would change at any moment.

Kagome went into the dorm first, and didn't look behind her as Inuyasha followed her in. He shut the door roughly behind them, and looked at the back of Kagome's head. He wanted to see her face and it pissed him off that he couldn't see it. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him, then put his hand on her shoulder and made her turn around. Kagome gasped as she was suddenly facing him and their bodies where an inch away from each other. She could feel electricity bouncing between their bodies; she had never felt this way with anyone else. Her heart was pounding and suddenly she felt hot. Inuyasha stared at Kagome's lips, they were partly open, and they looked as they were waiting for a kiss. He growled in spite of himself and roughly pressed his lips against hers. He turned her around so she was pressed against the wall. He pressed his body against hers. He couldn't seem to control himself around her. Kagome moaned against his lips spurring Inuyasha on. He pushed himself closer to her and put his hands behind her neck and in her hair. Kagome bit his bottom lip softly, and Inuyasha growled in reply.

He was actually surprised when she didn't get scared of his growling. Every girlfriend he ever had thought that he was mad when he did that. But for him growling was another form of moaning. Inuyasha gasped and pulled away allowing Kagome to catch her breathe, since he was half demon he could hold his breathe for longer but Kagome's lungs were probably bursting. Kagome breathed deeply catching her breath, and looked at Inuyasha with wonder. She was wondering what had brought this on when before he was treating her like a plague. Inuyasha pushed her hair away from her face and looked into her eyes. Even though Kagome didn't want to look back she felt like she was drawn to him.

Inuyasha leaned forward and placed his forehead on hers; both of them were still panting and trying to catch their breath. "Don't ever go near Naraku again", Inuyasha said quietly, his voice quivering. Kagome pulled back a little startled at his voice, he looked extremely mad. "I don't plan to". Kagome replied. She realized that he had noticed everything that had gone on in that fight, and he was pissed. Kagome leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. She was secretly happy that the fight had happened; she knew that if it hadn't then they wouldn't be embracing each other right now. Even though she had to go through the disgust of Naraku touching her it was all worth it. Even that light kiss had made Kagome light headed and dizzy. Her heart was pounding, and she was breathless. No body had ever done this to her.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and liked his lips; he looked like her wanted to devour her. Kagome smiled at him. She hoped that what had happened before wouldn't happen again, she decided that she would let that happen, she hated what had happened the last week. She needed to know what was going to happen between them and she asked. "Inuyasha, what's going to happen now?" She hoped that he understood because she didn't feel like having to put everything into words. Inuyasha did understand, and he sighed. "I don't know, what do you want to happen?" He was coming to the conclusion that he wanted her to be his girlfriend. He couldn't stand the thought of her being with anyone else, when Naraku was touching her he just wanted to rip him to shreds, and if they weren't in public he would've.

Kagome sighed, she really hated it when people asked her questions like that, if she knew she wouldn't have asked in the first place. She shrugged trying to think of an acceptable answer, nothing really came to mind. The only thing she was sure of was that she wanted him, and she wasn't really about to tell him that. Kagome's heart didn't want to slow down as she looked at Inuyasha; the worst thing about it is that she knew that he could hear it beating. They looked at each other trying to think of something to say, but both of them came up short.

Inuyasha who was fed up with the silence captured his lips with hers. The passion slowly built up and Kagome was trying to pull herself closer to him, even though there was only on way to get closer to him and she wasn't ready for that.

After an hour of trading passionate kisses they stopped and at that time Inuyasha was sure. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha laughed about how corny that sounded, Kagome laughed too and threw herself at him, knocking him over (even though he could've stayed standing if he wanted to) and kissed him hard. Inuyasha laughed against her mouth. When Kagome pulled away breathless Inuyasha smiled. "I'll take that as a yes".

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hope you liked… cause I didn't… if you don't like it sorry I'm running out of ideas, when I started this story I didn't really have a plot line but I'm trying. Sorry for taking so long! Review please!


End file.
